One Step Closer
by Daehee17
Summary: Han Jaejoong, namja cantik yang baru saja pulang ke tempat kelahiran orang tuanya untuk merasakan suasana yang baru di Korea. Masuk bersekolah di salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul,tapi tidak disangka – sangka malah jatuh hati kepada senior namja yang terkenal tampan dan arogan. Akankah namja cantik tersebut mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya atau beralih hati kepada orang lain?
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (17), Kim Jaejoong (16), Shim Changmin (17), Kim Junsu (16),

Park Yoochun (17), dll.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Pagi – pagi sekali aku menyiapkan diriku untuk masuk ke sekolah baruku, tahun ini aku baru akan masuk ke Senior High School. Sebelum itu, kenalkan namaku Han Jaejoong. Teman – teman di Sekolahku dulu sering memanggilku dengan panggilan Joongie,yah.. walaupun aku tidak suka dengan panggilan itu karena terkesan terlalu feminim tetap saja teman – temanku tetap saja memanggilku Joongie. Yang seperti yang kalian tahu, tahun ini aku akan masuk Senior High School. Lebih tepatnya aku masuk di Toho Senior High School, SMA ternama di Seoul,Korea selatan tempat kelahiran Appa dan Umma ku. Kenapa hanya tempat kelahiran mereka saja? Kenapa aku tidak? Karena setelah appa dan umma menikah, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal di luar Negeri dan aku pun lahir disana.

Dua minggu yang lalu, aku menyuruh Hyukjae ajhusshi, buttler terpecaya keluargaku untuk mengurus kepindahanku ke korea. Pada awalnya appa dan ummaku tidak setuju dengan keputusanku yang terkesan mendadak ini. Tapi setelah mengingat tunanganku yang berada di Korea, mereka memperbolehkanku tinggal disana. Sejujurnya, aku tidak peduli dengan tunanganku. Tahu wajahnya pun tidak. Orang tuaku menjodohkanku ketika umurku menginjak '7 bulan' lantas saja kan kalau aku lupa dengan wajahnya? walaupun orang tuaku selalu memberiku foto – foto perkembangan wajah tunanganku itu, aku tidak membukanya sama sekali karna aku juga sama sekali tidak tertarik.

_"Jonggiiee...! cari tunanganmu di Seoul dan segeralah 'menikah' umma sudah tidak sabar untuk menimang cucu!"_

Kata – kata itu selalu terngiang di telingaku yang keluar dari mulut ummaku itu sontak membuatku merinding mendengarnya.

Aku pun Turun dari mobilku,

_"Gamshamnida Hyukjae ajhusshi"_

kataku kepada buttler terpecaya keluargaku itu dan langsung memasuki gerbang utama sekolah baruku. Aku masih dengan lamunanku,tiba – tiba bel sekolah berbunyi keras,

_"KRIIINNGG!~"_

sontak mebuatku terkaget sari lamunanku

_"Untung saja aku sudah sampai"_ kataku sambil mengelus dada.

Kulihat semua anak baru kini berlarian untuk berbaris di depan sebuah podium besar di ruang terbuka. Aku pun ikut berlari ke sana, kesan pertama itu harus terlihat baikkan? Aku tidak ingin di bilang lelet oleh teman – temanku nantinya. Kulihat Kepala Sekolah menaiki podium itu untuk memberikan sambutan kepada kami,

"Selamat pagi semua, saya Kepala Sekolah Toho Senior High School ... ... sekian sambutan dari saya..." Kepala Sekolah Baruku pun turun dari podium.

Setelah itu giliran para senior memberi sambutan mereka. Mataku langsung menangkap seseorang yang tak lain adalah seniorku sendiri.

'DEG!'

Tubuhnya yang tinggi, gerakan badannya yang tegap, wajahnya yang sangat tampan, sorotan matanya yang tajam, serta mata musangnya yang mempesona. _'Makhluk yang sempurna' _gumamku didalam hati membuatku tidak bisa mengedipkan mataku. Mataku hanya tertuju padanya, hatiku berdetak kencang, dan rona merah di wajahku yang tak bisa ku tahan.

Aku bertanya kepada orang di sebelahku yang sama – sama baru masuk ke sekolahku.

_"ssttt.. apa kau tahu siapa senior itu?"_

tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menanyakan hal itu sambil menunjuk ke arah seniorku itu. Orang yang disampingku menoleh kepadaku

_"Yang itu?"_ sambil menunjuk ke arah senior yang ku tanya.

_"Iya.."_ Jawabku.

_"Itu namanya Jung Yunho! Apa kau tidak tahu? Dia pemilik Sekolah ini.."_

Sontak jawaban itu membuatku tercengang, 'sekolah ini? Hebat sekali!' gumam hatiku mengingat prestasi dan fasilitas menggiurkan yang sekolah ini tawarkan ke calon – calon muridnya.

_"dan... dia adalah pewaris tunggal Perusahaan keluarga Jung,walaupun umurnya masih 17 tahun.. dia sudah mengurus 21 cabang perusahannya di Korea, Jepang, dan negara – negara yang lainnya" _

lanjutnya. Dan berhasil menyadarkanku dari lamunanku.

_"WOW~"_ jawabku sambil melirik seniorku itu.

_"hey! Kita belum berkenalan.. Namaku Kim Junsu"_ senyum mengembang dari wajahnya.

_"benarkan? Hehehe... Namaku Han Jaejoogn, tp panggil saja aku jonggie karna aku sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan itu. Dan jangan bertanya kenapa nama panggilanku Joongie!"_ jawabku.

_ "Jonggie? Hihihi.. seperti nama untuk perempuan saja!"_

aku lanjung men- death glare nya. Kenapa suaranya bisa sama seperti lumba – lumba? Tak apalah.. setidaknya aku sudah memiliki satu teman.

'Jung Yunho! Aku ingin mengetahui tentangmu lebih banyak lagi.. aku yakin kau bisa aku jadikan namjachinggu-ku,, walapun aku tahu aku juga seorang laki – laki. Umma.. tolong aku, kenapa orang ini bisa merebut hatiku pada pandangan pertama? Appa.. maafkan aku jika nantinya aku akan memutuskan pertunangan yang sudah kau rencanakan 16 tahun ini. Oh Tuhan.. terimakasih telah menciptakan makhluk se-tampan dirinnya'

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (17), Kim Jaejoong (16), Shim Changmin (17), Kim Junsu (16),

Park Yoochun (17), dll.

* * *

Jaejoong, namja yang hatinya sedang berbunga itu bersiap – siap berangkat sekolah, memakan sarapannya yang telah di sediakan para maidnya dengan cepat kilat. Tidak tahu yang dipikirkan namja cantik ini. Tidak biasanya seorang Han Jaejoong bangun jam 5 pagi dan sudah siap jam 6 pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Padahal sekolah baru akan dimulai jam 8 pagi. Entah kenapa hatinya memaksa dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah lebih pagi.

.

.

.

Ketika ia memasuki mobil,

_"Pagi tuan.."_ sapa sang buttlernya itu.

_"Tuan, apa tidak terlalu pagi berangkat jam 6? Jarak rumah dan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh.. hanya membutuhkan 15 menit dari rumah, itu juga kalau kita kena macet di jalan tuan"._

_"Tak apa.. aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar di korea dan melihat matahari terbit dari sini.. pasti begitu indah!"_

serunya dengan senyum mengembang dan semangatnya. Buttlernya pun hanya tersenyum pada apa yang tuannya lakukan dan yang tuannya ucapkan.

Langsung saja Hyukjae menginjak gas dengan pelan dan pergi mengantar tuannya itu. Sesampainya di sekolah, Jaejoong Sangat bersyukur mengikuti kata hatinyaitu agar ia datang lebih pagi kesekolah walaupun masih sedikit mengantuk. Kini ia melihat sosok Jung Yunho turun dari mobilnya sambil membawa jas sekolah di pundak dan sambil menenteng tas kotak sekolahnya,dan sekarang ia terlihat sedang berjalan ke arah gedung kelasnya.

Jaejoong berlari menghampiri Yunho dan memberi salam serta senyuman yang tulus kepadanya,mungkin senyum terbaik yang pernah Jaejoong perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

_"Annyeong Haseyeo~ Han Jaejoong imnida"_

membuat Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sosok namja yang mengajak bicaranya tadi dengan tatapan dingin.

_"Hm.."_

hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Yunho dan namja tampan itu pun menolehkan kepalanya kembali dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke arah kelasnya. Sebelum Yunho melanjutkan langkah kakinya,tangannya ditarik oleh Jaejoong,dan membuat wajahnya dan namja cantik itu pun saling berhadapan 'sangat dekat' membuat keduanya terdiam dan saling menatap.

_"Itu.. namamu Jung Yunho hyung kan?"_

ucap Jaejoong gugup memecah ke heningan diantara mereka.

_"Ya! Aku Jung Yunho! Ada apa orang aneh?!"_

jawab Yunho ketus yang merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang mendengar nada Yunho begitu ketus pun terdiam. Lalu ia melanjutkannya lagi

_"aku anak baru disini. Mohon bantuannya Sunbaenim"_

ucap Jaujoong sambil membungkukkan badannya.

_"Sudah?!"_

jawab Yunho dan lagi – lagi dengan nada ketus.

_"Itu.. Sunbaenim.. mungkin ini terkesan tiba-tiba.. tapi.. aku.. menyukaimu"_

ucap Jaejoong sambil menutup matanya. Yunho sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan orang yang baru ia kenal itu.

_"Aku.. menyukaimu.. saat pertama kali aku melihatmu"_ lanjut Jaejoong.

_"Lalu?"_ jawab Yunho dengan nada yang menjengkelkan.

_"Itu.. Mau kah kau menjadi namjachinggu-ku?"_

mendengar hal itu Yunho yang tadinya menatap Jaejoong kesal sekarang malah tertawa sangat kencang_. _

_"Hey! Jangan bercanda..! apa kau sakit? Badanmu demam ya? Hhaha~"._

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mantap sambil mengangguk cepat. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho kemali tertawa kembali,bahkan tawanya lebih keras daripada sebelumnya.

_"Kau? Suka padaku?"_

disela tawanya. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Lalu,, Kau mau tahu jawabanku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi.

_"aku... mmaauu..."_

detakan jantung Jaejoong sudah tak menentu. Yunho mengulang perkataanya kembali

_" aku.. mmaauu.. MUNTAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! kau ini namja! Bagaimana bisa menyukai namja lainnya?"_

sontak perkataanya membuat Jaejoong malu.

"_YAK! Apa kau ini gay?! Hahaaha.. maaf tapi sayangnya aku bukan seorang gay sepertimu.. aku masih menyukai yeoja sexy! Walaupun ku akui wajahmu lebih cantik dibandingkan yeoja pada umumnya..,tetap saja kau ini NAMJA!" _

Sakit... perih rasanya mendengar kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Jung Yunho,ternyata benar yang diucapkan Junsu kepadanya.. bahwa Jung Yunho adalah namja tampan,kaya,tetapi hatinya sangat busuk! Playboy! Dan tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain. Dia mungkin bisa menolak Jaejoong.. tapi bisakah dengan cara halus? Sekarang hati Jaejoong seperti tersayat – sayat. Jaejoong pun berlari menjauhi Yunho sambil meneteskan air matanya,tak peduli kakinya ingin membawanya kemana.. yang terpenting adalah tempat dimana tidak ada namja yang bernama Yunho. 10 menit berlalu,kini larinya terhenti di halaman belakang sekolah yang cukup luas, namun bisa dipastikan halaman tersebut jarang di lewati orang dan jarang pula ada siswa yang mau kesana mengingat halaman belakang sekolah sangat jauh dari gedung.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berhenti dan duduk dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang. Kakinya ia tekuk,tangannya merangkul kakinya,dan dadanya pun menyentuh kakinya sambil menyuarakan tangisannya. Tanpa ia sadari ada sosok namja yang pada awalnya sedang menyiram bunga,mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok namja cantik yang sedang menangis itu. Namja itu mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang meringkiuk disana.

Tiba – tiba Jaejoong merasakan sebuah tangan besar, lembut, dan hangat mengusap kepalanya sambil merapihkan rambut Jaejoong yang berantakan_. _

_"Kau.. seperti anak kecil saja menangis disini"_ ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

_"Kau Junior baru kan disini? Aku baru melihatmu"_ lanjutnya.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya,mengusap air mata yang turun memasahi pipinya, dan menatap sosok namja tampan yang berada di depannya.

_"Iya.."_ Jawab Jaejoong sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

_"dan kau.. kenapa menangis? Dipagi hari yang cerah ini? Sudahlah.. lupakan masalahmu.. atau kau mau cerita padaku? Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang setia kok"_

ucap pria tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun mengangguk dan meraih tangan namja tersebut.

_"Nah.. perkenalkan,Namaku Changmin.. ini tahun keduaku berada disekolah ini, siapa namamu?"_

_"Namaku Han Jaejoong.. eh? Kok aku tidak melihatmu bersama para senior lainnya saat penerimaan siswa baru ya?"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya itu.

_"Oh.. itu,, itu karna aku tidak suka suasana ramai,aku hanya ingin suasana yang damai.. hehehe_"

**"KKRRIINGG!"**

bel berbunyi.

"_Bel sudah berbunyi! Cepat ke kelasmu! Nanti kau terlambat!"_ ucapnya seraya mengingatkanku.

_"Eh?! Nee.. aku akan ke kelas,senang berkenalan denganmu hyung~~"_

Jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum tulus dan langsung pergi meninggalkan namja tampan itu sambil berlari,namja itu pun yang kembali sendirian_. _

_"Sangat cantik, umma.. mungkin aku jatuh cinta kepadanya"_ ucap namja tampan itu ketika Jaejoong sudah tidak terlihat lagi didepan matanya. _'Eh?! Dia kan anak sini juga.. kenapa tidak bergegas pergi saat bel berbunyi ya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (17), Kim Jaejoong (16), Shim Changmin (17), Kim Junsu (16),

Park Yoochun (17), dll.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
**

**"KRRIINNGG!"**

Jaejoong berlari kearah kelas tanpa melihat sekeliling,tiba -tiba **'BRUG!'**

_ "Ahh!~" _

_"Mian.. mian.. aku tidak sengaja sunbae"_

ucap Jaejoong takut,ia berhenti dan menundukan wajahnya. Ia takut kalau nanti seniornya itu marah dan memakinya,bayangan Yunho terlintas dibenaknya. Sosok arogan,tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain,sombong.. yah.. seperti itulah.

_"Hey! Hati – hati.. kalau jalan kau bisa melukai seseorang_"

_'Ia tidak marah? Tidak memakiku? Aniyo.. dia malah menasihatiku'_ Jaejoong pun mengangkat wajahnya masih takut.

_"Ne.. Mian.. Mianheyeo sunbaenim.." _

Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya berkali – kali. Lalu ia mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk mengetahui siapa yang ia tabrak tadi. Ia terkejut dengan sesosok namja didepannya itu. Park Yoochun? Yang ia tabrak adalah Park Yoochun? Orang yang terkenal Playboy, pembuat onar di kelas, dan sahabat seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal arogan itu. Yoochun yang ditabrak Jaejoong hanya mengusap bahunya dan sedikit meringis, 'sakit,namja ini.. apa hanya ada tulang saja di tubuhnya?' gumam hati Yoochun. Yoochun pun menoleh kepada namja yang menabraknya itu,dan akhirnya mata mereka saling menatap.

_"OMO!~ kau ini namja eoh?" _ ucap Yoochun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

_"Ye? Eem.. N-nee.."_ jawab Jaejoong.

"_Kenapa wajahmu bisa lebih mulus cantik dibandingkan Para Yeoja itu eoh?"_ lanjut Yoochun takjub.

_ 'Dia lagi.. sejak aku di Korea banyak sekali yang menganggap wajahku ini seperti yeoja. Sepertinya dia orang ke-99 yang bilang bahwa aku mirip yeoja. Apa aku secantik itu eoh? Tapi kenapa Yunho tetap menolakku.. Hikkss..'_ Gumam hati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan ada tangan lembut yang mengusap pipinya,ia lihat tangan itu berasal. _'OMO! Namja ini! Pervert sekali!_' Yap,tidak diragukan lagi jika tangan itu adalah tangan Yoochun yang sedang menggoda Jaejoong.

_"I-i..ttuu sunbae.. kita akan telat masuk ke kelas, bel sudah berbunyi" _

_"Eh! Iya.. gawat! Jika aku sampai telat lagi maka catatan hukumanku akan menumpuk! Bye Manis,hati – hati ya.."_

ucap Yoochun yang mulai berlari kearah kelasnya. Jaejoong hanya membalas dengan tatapan horor.

**Jaejoong's Pov**

Sesampainya dikelas,Junsu melambaikan tangannya kepadaku,sambil menepuk kursi yang ada disebelahnya. Merasa dipanggil, aku pun melangkahkan kakiku kearahnya.

_"Kau juga dikelas ini Su?"_ ucapku membuka pembicaraan.

_ "Iya.. aku sudah menjaga kursi ini untukmu Jae.. duduklah" _sambil menepuk kursi disebelahnya.

_"Gomawo.." _

aku pun langsung duduk disebelahnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa begitu nyaman jika ada disebelahnya,walaupun baru kemarin kami berkenalan. Rasanya.. dia orang yang baik.

_"aku tidak tau jika kita akan sekelas.. hehe.." _

_"Ya.. dan aku akan menjadi teman terbaikmu Jae.." _ucap bangga Junsu.

_"Eh? N-nnee.."_ 'Lucu sekali temanku yang satu ini,mungkin aku akan menerimanya jadi sahabatku.

_"Selamat Pagi anak – anak!" _seru guruku yang entah dari kapan sudah didepan kelas.

_"Saya yakin pasti kalian sudah berkenalan dengan teman sekelas kalian. Jadi kita mulai saja pembelajaran hari ini. Kenalkan nama saya Lee Jinki, saya akan mengajar pelajaran Fisika.."_ lanjutnya

Kami mengikuti pembelajaran dengan tenang, _'untunglah.. teman – teman dikelasku ini tidak ada pembuat onar.. jadi bisa mengikuti pembelajaran dengan tenang'_ gumamku.

Hari – hari sedah kulalui, hingga aku baru sadar.. Sudah empat bulan aku sekolah disini, sudah empat bulan pula aku mencari perhatian Yunho. Dari menyapanya setiap pagi, sampai jadi bahan leluconnya kepada teman – temannya,karena aku gay? Aku tak peduli itu. Tapi sepertinya aku belum juga mendapatkan hatinya.

**-Flashback-**

Terakhir aku mencoba membuatkannya bekal,aku rela bangun lebih – lebih awal dari biasanya hanya untuk menyiapkan bekal untuknya.

_"Hyung.. cobalah.. ini.. aku yang membuatnya sendiri"_

ucapku gugup ketika aku memberikan bekalnya.

_ "Apa ini? Aku tak akan memakannya namja aneh.. apalagi yang mebuat kau! Mungkin saja ada racunnya! Sudah buang saja sana"_ ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

_'Apa masakanku tidak enak? Padahal ia belum mencobanya'_ aku mincicipi masakanku sendiri_, 'sepertinya enak – enak saja.. kalian tahu sendiri kan jika masakanku ini sangat terkenal enak.. atau karena aku yang memberinya bekal? Sampai seperti itunya kah ia tidak suka denganku?'_ aku kesal.. sangat kesal.. aku meninggalkan bekal yang aku buat di tempat duduk taman kecil,mungkin akan ada yang mengambil dan langsung membuangnya nanti.. aku sudah malas memikirkannya.

Aku tidak mau ambil pusing dengan perasaanku itu,aku takut akan mengganggu pelajaranku nanti.. aku juga takut jika nilaiku turun. Aku pun mengikuti pembelajaran dengan baik.

**-Flashback End-**

Tak terasa jam pelajaran berganti begitu cepat tidak terasa bel kembali berbunyi,sekarang waktunya istirahat.

"_Jae.. ayo kita ke kantin.. cacing dalam perutku sudah berdemo"_ ajak Junsu.

_"Emm.. aku juga sudah lapar"_ ucapku sambil mengelus perutku yang rata ini. Jarak antara Kantin dengan Gedung Kelas kami tidak begitu jauh.

_"Jae.. kau mau makan apa? Biar aku yang pesan untukmu.."_

_"Apa saja.. emm.. kalau bisa makanan yang pedas ya!"_ ucapku senang. Junsu pun melangkah pergi,aku melihat – lihat sekeliling. Siapa tahu ada Yunho disini. Tatapanku lurus ke meja didepan mejaku yang aku tempati.

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang aku lihat sekarang, didepan sana Yunho sedang duduk disalah satu meja kantin bersama Yoochun. Pandanganku teralih pada para Yeoja yang sedang ada disamping Yunho dan Yoochun. Ketika ia melihatku,ia malah merangkul yeoja – yeoja itu dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya. Terkadang yeoja – yeoja itu menyuapi makanan atau minuman untuk Yunho. 'Dasar yeoja genit! Berani – beraninya dekat dengan Yunho' pekikku kesal.

_"Jae..? ini makanannya.."_ pandanganku beralih ke Junsu

_"Ne.. Junsu-ah gomawo" _

_"Jae kau kenapa? Wajahmu kok pucat? Sepertinya tadi baik – baik saja"_

'ya.. aku sakitku.. hatiku sakit sekali melihat Yunho bersama para yeoja itu' ucapku dalam hati.

_"Ah? Aniyo.. gwenchana.. aku baik – baik saja"_

_"Ehmm... kau ada masalah ya? Kalau ada masalah,ceritakan saja padaku.. mungkin aku bisa membantumu mencari jalan keluarnya"_ ucapnya,

mungkin melihatku tatapanku yang sedang kesal dan mungkin karena tanganku terkepal seakan menahan sesuatu.

_"Ne.."_

Aku tetap mencuri – curi pandang kearah Yunho walaupun aku melihatnya dengan kesal. Tanpa ku sadari, Yoochun sedari tadi memandangku dan menghampiriku.

_"Kau kan yang menabrakku waktu itu?" _pandanganku pun beralih padanya _'omo namja Pervert itu lagi! mungkin kali ini ia akan marah padaku'_ pekikku.

_"Mian.. waktu itu kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak sengaja hyung.."_

_ "Iya.. iya.. kalau masalah itu aku sudah memafkanmu" _

'lalu apa yang dia lakukan disini? Membuatku kesal saja' pekikku.

"_Yang tak bisa ku maafkan adalah... Aku masih penasaran dengan wajah cantikmu hhehe" _lanjutnya,

_"Hyuunnggg~"_ sambil mengerucutkan bibirku seperti biasa dan kata – kata itu berhasil mebuat moodku tambah jelek.

_"Yak! Park Yoochun! Jangan menggoda temanku ini.. ia terlalu polos untukmu, lebih baik kau cari yeoja atau namja yang lain saja untuk kau goda!"_ ucap Junsu yang aku lupakan sedari tadi kehadirannya.

_"Eh? Jadi kau sekolah disini juga Duck butt?" _

_ "Yak! Mau mati ditanganku Jidat lebar?!"_

_ "Kalian sudah saling kenal?" _ucapku pelan. Mereka malah asik saling mengejek.

_"Ee-heem.. sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian,sebaiknya aku pindah ke meja lain saja ya"_ ucapku.

_"Disini saja Jae!"_ ucap mereka serempak. Mungkin kebetulan,atau memang **'jodoh'** ya..

_"Oh ya.. siapa namamu nona cantik?"_ ucap Yoochun

_"Han Jaejoong! Aku ini namja! bukan yeoja! Jadi jangan panggil aku nona.. Hyung.."_ ucapku. Tanpa sadar aku mengembungkan pipiku dan mengerucutkan bibirku.

_"OMO! Kau lucu sekali"_

Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan para yeoja itu menghampiri meja kami.

_"Chun.. kau lama sekali,ayo kembali ke Kelas"_

_"Yunho! Lihatlah.."_ ucap Yoochun sambil merangkul bahuku

_"Dia adik kelas baru kita.. cantik bukan?" lanjutnya_

_"apa? Yoochun.. apa kau sedang mabuk eoh? Jelas – jelas dia itu namja!"_

"_Tapi wajahnya cantik sekali.. aku saja tertarik padanya.. apa kau tidak eoh?"_

_"..." _Tak ada jawaban, melainkan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Apa mungkin ia benar – benar tak tertarik denganku? Sedikit saja? Ya tuhann.. apa yang harus ku lakukan agar dia bisa menyukaiku?.

_"Aku malas melihatmu"_ Lanjutnya, membuat hatiku semakin bergetar. Bukan karena suka.. tapi karna hati ini sakit mendengarnya.

_"Memangnya kau kenal dengan namja ini eoh?_

_ "Tidak! Dia hanya namja aneh yang menyatakan cintanya padaku berkali - kali! Entah.. sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya"_

Suaranya mengeras dan berhasil membuat orang disekitar kami melirik kearahku. Aku sangat malu, apa begitu caranya ia memperlakukan seseorang yang menyukainya? Yah,,Walaupun aku namja..

_"Lalu.. apa jawabanmu yun?"_

"_Apa kau gila?! Aku pasti menolaknya! Untuk apa aku menerimanya? Masih banyak yeoja cantik yang bisa ku pacari disini!"_ ucapannya sangat ketus,benar –benar seperti sedang menusuk jantungku.

_"Sayang sekali.. Padahal jika kau menyatakan cintanya padaku,mungkin akan langsung ku terima Jae.."_ ucap Yoochun melirik kearahku,sedangkan aku? Pastilah aku menundukkan wajahku.

_"Yak! Park Yoochun! Kau memang sudah benar – benar gila! Untuk apa kau menerima namja ini? Ingat Yoochun.. dia ini namja! bukan Yeoja! Kau jangan tergoda dengan wajahnya yang menyerupai yeoja"_ perkatan itu.. sudah cukup.. sudah.. aku tak ingin mendengarkannya lagi,cukup sampai disini perasaanku padanya.. aku sudah tidak tahan. Tiba – tiba air mataku jatuh membasahi pipiku,Yunho dan Yoochun memang tidak melihatnya.

"_Dia cantik! Manis! Baik! Itu kan urusanku juga kalau dia menembakku nanti!"_ Lanjut Yoochun.

"Terserah!" bentak Yunho

Aku menutup telingaku,aku tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.. tanpa aku ketahui Junsu sudah memperhatikan tingkahku yang aneh. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku.

_"Jae? Kau menangis?"_ ucap Junsu sambil mengusap punggungku.

Yunho maupun Yoochun Menoleh kearahku. Merasa diperhatikan, aku pun menutup wajahku dan langsung berlari pergi dari sana.

**Author's pov**

_"Kalian! Jika terjadi apa – apa pada Jae! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan kalian! Khususnya kau JUNG YUNHO!"_ Ucap Junsu lalu berlari mencoba mengejar Jajoong.

_"Yun.. Sepertinya kau sudah kelewatan sekali"_

_ "Biarkan saja!"_

_ "Kau cemburu kan aku bicara seperti itu?"_

_ "Aku? Tidak mungkin! Dia itu namja!"_

_ "Kau bukan seperti Yunho yang ku kenal dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu"_

_ "Sudahlah Jidat lebar.. itu masalahnya.. bukan masalah kita"_

Yoochun hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

**Jaejoong's Pov**

Aku berlari cukup Jauh.. Junsu yang sedari tadi mengejarku pun sudah tak terlihat. Entah kenapa.. entah kenapa kaki ini melangkah kesini,halaman yang sangat sepi.

**'BRRUUUG!'**

kakiku tersandung dan langsung menabrak namja tinggi didepanku. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya ia merangkulku sebelum aku terjatuh, aku memejamkan mataku. _'Tidak sakit? Kenapa? Tapi.. hangat..' _pekikku dalam hati.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


	4. Chapter 4

**One Step Closer**

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (17), Kim Jaejoong (16), Shim Changmin (17), Kim Junsu (16),

Park Yoochun (17), dll.

**Review**

**Jaejoong's Pov**

Aku berlari cukup Jauh.. Junsu yang sedari tadi mengejarku pun sudah tak terlihat. Entah kenapa.. entah kenapa kaki ini melangkah kesini,halaman yang sangat sepi.

**'BRRUUUG!'**

kakiku tersandung dan langsung menabrak namja tinggi didepanku. Tidak.. lebih tepatnya ia merangkulku sebelum aku terjatuh, aku memejamkan mataku. _'Tidak sakit? Kenapa? Tapi.. hangat..' _pekikku dalam hati.

**CHAPTER 4**

Aku membuka mataku,ternyata aku menadarat diatas tubuhnya,sedangkan tubuhnya memelukku dalam – dalam . Ia merangkulku seakan – akan ia tidak ingin membuatku terluka,memang.. aku tidak sedikit pun terluka. Ku beranikan diri untuk menatapnya,matanya pun hanya melihat mataku.

_1 detik.._

_2 detik.._

_3 detik.._

_"Omo! Changmin Hyung.. mianhe.. mianheyeo.. Jongmal mianheyeo.. k-kau tidak apa – apa?" _kataku sambil mengangkat tubuhku.

_"Aku baik – baik saja,apa kau baik – baik saja Jae?"_

_"N-nee.. aku baik – baik saja"_

Changmin mengagkat tubuhnya. Aku melihat ada luka di sikutnya,tapi Changmin menyembunyikan lukanya, mungkin tidak ingin menbuatku khawatir. '_Kenapa ia malah mengkhawatirkan ku? Jelas – jelas tubuhnya yang terluka'_

_"Hyunngg... tanganmu terluka!"_ ucapku khawatir.

_"Aniyo.. aku tidak apa –apa..hanya luka kecil,nanti juga sembuh dengan sendirinya Jae"_

_"Tidak hyung.. jika tidak segera diobati,lukanya bisa infeksi! Sebaiknya kita ke UKS saja.. aku akan mengobati lukanya"_ ucapku sambil merarik tangannya menuju UKS.

**Author's pov**

Sesampainya di UKS,Jaejoong langsung membersihkan luka Changmin dan menutup lukanya dengan plester berukuran besar.

_"Cha.. sudah selesai hyung"_

_"Ne.. Terimakasih Jae"_

_"Eumm.. eumm"_ Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Ini semua salahku hyung.. jadi aku juga harus bertanggung jawab dan kau tak perlu berterimakasih kepadaku"_

_"Mianhae hyung.."_ Lanjut Jaejoong.

_"Kau sudah minta maaf kepadaku berulang kali.. lagi pula aku tidak apa – apa"_

_"N-nee.." _Changmin mengusap kepala Jaejoong lengan lembut.

**Hari demi hari terlewati..  
Minggu demi minggu dijalani..  
Bulan demi bulan dilalui..**

Hubungan Changmin dan Jaejoong semakin dekat, Jaejoong sudah menganggapnya sebagai 'Hyungnya' dan 'Temannya'. Hubungan keduanya dengan Yoochun dan Junsu juga jadi semakin baik, apalagi hubungan Yoochun dan Junsu. Mungkin kalian sudah bisa menebaknya sendiri.. yap, mereka berdua berpacaran. Appa Yoochun adalah sahabat appanya Junsu,jadi ketika Junsu meminta izin kepada appanya, appanya langsung menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yoochun dan sebaliknya,Appa Yoochun juga 'sangat' menyetujui hubungan mereka,walaupun kedua – duanya itu adalah _'namja'._ Tunggu, bagaimana ceritanya mereka berdua bisa berpacaran?

**Flashback**

**-Junsu's pov-**

Orang itu,benar – benar menjengkelkan,yah.. siapa lagi jika bukan si 'Jidat Lebar' Yoochun.  
Aku dan Yoochun sebenarnya adalah teman semasa SD,kami hanya beda satu tahun. Appa Yoochun adalah teman atau bisa dibilang 'sahabat' appaku. Hubungan kami tadinya baik – baik saja,mungkin aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai 'hyungku' atau mungkin bisa dibilang bahwa aku suka padanya.

Tetapi setelah aku menginjak kelas 4 SD, ia selalu menjahiliku.. mengejekku,mungkin karena pada saa pada saat itu 'ketampanannya' mulai terlihat, banyak anak perempuan yang menggodanya. Apa hubungannya? Dari situ ia berubah menjadi orang yang sok keren,selalu mencari perhatian banyak orang.. mulai dari teman sekelasnya,kakak kelas, sampai para guru,dan yang aku tak habis pikir adalah ia ingin dilihat seperti namja yang sudah dewasa walaupun ia masih duduk di kelas 4 SD dan tingkahnya juga masih seperti anak kecil yang sok tahu.

Dari situlah aku jadi sangat kesal dengannya. Tapi, akhirnya kami dipertemukan lagi di SMA. Setelah pertemuan terakhirku dengannya bersama Jaejoong di Kantin,ia selalu menemuiku lagi setiap harinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan,itu sangat merepotkan.. tapi aku senang dikala ia menghampiriku hanya untuk menyapaku. Entah mengapa.. jantung ini selalu berdetak dengan kencang sperti ingin copot rasanya ketika melihatnya dan ketika aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya, hati ini merasa ada yang kurang jika sehari saja tidak bisa melihat Yoochun.

Pagi ini,ia menyuruhku untuk ke Halaman belakang sekolah pada saat istirahat pertama. Awalnya aku hanya mengira ia akan mengerjaiku lagi.

Kulihat sekeliling,tidak ada siapa – siapa.. Yoochun pun tidak muncul batang hidungnya. Aku menghela nafas, mungkin memang ia mengerjaiku lagi.. sama seperti yang ia lakukan semasa SD dulu,mungkin hanya akunya saja yang berharap banyak padanya. Aku hendak melangkahkan kakiku pergi,tapi tiba – tiba ada sosok tangan yang menarikku. Aku ingin berteriak, aku takut ia orang yang tak ku kenal dan ingin macam – macam denganku. Tapi.. _'Grep'_ hangat,nyaman,lembut. Tangan itu menarikku dan seseorang yang dibelakangku langsung merangkulku dari belakang dan tenggelam bersama pelukannya. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kebelakang untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang dibelakangku ini. **'DEG'**

_"Park Yoochun? K-kau ada disini?"_ ucapku. Kali ini ia benar – benar datang

_"..."_ tak ada jawaban darinya

_"Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_"..."_ ia tak menjawabnya,aku hendak melepaskan rangkulannya dari tubuhku. Tapi,semakin aku bergerak, semakin ia menguatkan pelukannya kepadaku.

_"1 menit.."_ ucapnya

_"a-appa?" jawabku tegang_

_"Bisakah seperti ini saja dalam 1 menit.. a-akku menginginkannya.."_ lanjutnya

"Apa maksudmu Yoochun?"

_"Jeebbaall.. Su-ie.. biarkan saja seperti ini 1 menit"_ ucapnya lembut dan lirih. _'Su-ie? Bukankah itu nama panggilanku dulu darinya sebelum ia berubah?_'

Aku suka sekali dengan nama panggilan itu,karena hanya Yoochun lah yang memberiku panggilan seperti itu. Aku tak sanggup jika menolak permintaannya yang terbilang aneh ini,jadi aku hanya memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Ia merangkulku kedalam tubuhnya dengan posisiku yang membelakanginya. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundakku,mencium aroma tubuhku,dan aku terkejut apa yang diperbuatnya saat ini. Ia mencium leherku,membuat tanda merah disana. Aku tak mengerti maksudnya,satu menit pun berlalu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan memutarkan badanku agar menghadapnya,ia menatapku sendu. Matanya hanya menatap mataku,tangannya mengusap pipiku dengan lembut_. 'Apa ada masalah yang menimpanya?'_ pekikku dalam hati.

_"Yoochun-ah.. kau kenapa? Apa kau baik – baik saja?"_ tanyaku

_"..."_ ia tak menjawabku. Aku mengangkat tanganku,mengusap pipinya juga.

_"Waegurae? Jika ada masalah.. ceritaka saja padaku"_

_"Aniyo hanya saja.." _ucapnya terbata

_"Wae-yo~?"_

_"Su.. apa tanggapanmu jika seorang namja menyukai namja juga? Bagaimana jika namja itu menyatakan perasaannya?Apa namja yang dicintainya akan menerimanya? Atau malah merasa jijik dengan namja yang menyatakan perasaan kepadanya?"_

ucapan Yoochun membuatku terkejut,mengapa ia menanyakannya kepadaku? Apa.. ia sudah tau jika aku menyukainya sejak dulu? OMO! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?

_"eh? Kenapa kau bertanya itu?"_

_"... apa akhirnya akan seperti perasaan Jaejoong yang ditolak oleh Yunho? Dan pada akhirnya Yunho akan merasa jijik terhadap Jaejoong?"_ lanjutnya

_"emm.. mungkin iya,mungkin tidak.. tergantung perasaan yang kita miliki. Perasaan Jae begitu besar terhadap Yunho,walaupun sekarang Yunho menolaknya.. mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan mendapatkan Yunho atau bisa mendapatkan yang 'lebih baik' daripada Yunho"_ ucapku menenangkannya.

"_Bagaimana jika.. j-jikka. J-jika a-aku.. a-aku.. Suka padamu Su?"_ ucapnya terbata dan berhasil membuka mataku yang sipit ini menjadi bulat.

"_Jangan bercanda Chun! Itu tidak lucu!"_ ucapku

_"Tidak.. aku serius.. a-aaku" _ia terdiam sesaat.

_"AKU MENCINTAIMU KIM JUNSU!"_ lanjutnya. Apa yang ia katakan? Apa aku tidak salah mendengarnya? Sepertinya aku harus memeriksakan telingaku ke Dokter

_"Chun.. apa kau sakit? B-baa.. bagaimana kau bisa suka denganku?"_ detakkan jantungku semakin cepat. Oh Tuhan.. kenapa jika dengat dengannya aku selalu begini?

_"Aku sudah menyukaimu pada saat kau duduk dikelas 4 SD"_ benarkah? Jantung ini.. benar – benar ingin copot mendengarnya

_"Mow?!"_ ucapku tak percaya pernyataan cintanya yang aku dengar tadi

_"Kau tahu.. kenapa aku selalu mencari perhatian waktu itu? Karena aku ingin kau memandangku.. bukan para yeoja genit itu..  
kau tahu kenapa aku selalu mengerjaimu? Karena aku ingin kau kesal dan membuatmu memikirkan ku seharian..  
Kau tahu mengapa aku selalu mencoba bertingkah lebih dewasa walaupun sedikit memaksakan? Karena aku ingin memahami perasaanmu dan memilikimu seutuhnya..  
tapi.. ketika aku tahu kau pindah ke Inggris.. aku sangat takut kehilanganmu.. aku takut jika tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi..  
kau tahu mengapa aku sering sekali terlihat dengan para yeoja? Karena aku ingin melupakanmu.. aku tak tahu apa perasaan yang ku miliki pantas atau tidak,kita memang sama – sama namja pada akhirnya,aku takut.. jika nantinya kau menolakku dan jika kau menerimaku pun aku takut tidak dapat diterima oleh orang di sekeliling kita.. t-taapi..  
tapi aku tidak bisa.. selalu ada banyang – banyangmu dihidupku,selalu ada senyumanmu yang mengingatkanku bahwa aku mencintaimu.. aku terus menunggumu pulang,hingga pada akhirnya aku mendengar kabar jika kau pulang ke Korea dan ingin bersekolah disini.. aku sangat senang sekali,aku menunggu – nunggu ketika kau datang. Aku mencarimu sampai ke kelas – kelas.. hanya ingin melihat wajahmu..  
dan apakah kau tahu kenapa sampai saat ini aku masih selalu memperhatikanmu Su? Karena AKU CINTA PADAMU KIM JUNSU! " _ucapnya lantang. Aku pung terdiam.

_"Tapi aku takut jika menyatakan perasaan ini padamu,kau malah menjauhiku.. karena itu.."_ wajahnya tertunduk,aku tidak pernah melihat Yoochun seperti ini.. ia terlihat begitu rapuh. Aku meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku.

**'Chup!'** belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata – katanya,aku langsung mengecup bibirnya untuk menenangkannya sekaligus menyalurkan perasaanku juga yang aku pendam selama ini . Ia terdiam, matanya membesar,lalu aku langsung memelukknya. Aku tidak ingin melihat namja ini rapuh,aku tidak pernah melihat sebelumnya betapa rapuhnya ia.

_"A-apa kau menerimaku Su-ie?"_ ucapnya,kini tidak ada jarak diantara kami kerdua. Aku merasakan jika jantungnya juga berdetak dengan tidak teratur saat ini.

_"Eumm.."_ aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar dan meng-iyakannya.

_"Tapi ada syaratnya"_ lanjutku

_"Apa syaratnya Su-ie?"_ tanyanya antusias

"Putuskan dan jangan dekat – dekat lagi dengan para yeoja itu!"

_"Aku tidak pernah berpacaran dengan siapapun Su-ie.. hanya kau yang ingin ku pacari.. hanya kau yang aku cintai selama ini.. dan i-itu.. ciuman pertamaku.. selama ini aku menjaganya hanya untukmu"_

_"Eh? Bohong tidak mungkin jika itu..."_

Ia merenggangkan pelukanku, **'Chup!'** ia mengecup bibirku,aku terdiam sesaat. Ia melanjutkannya dengan mencium pipiku..

_"I Love You,My Su-ie.."_

mataku..

_"Saranghaeyeo nae Su-ie.."_

daguku..

_"Aishiteru.. Su-ie"_

keningku..

_"Aku mencintaimu Kim Junsu.."_

hingga tidak ada yang tersisa.

_"Aku tidak bohong Su-ie,bagaimana denganmu? Apa itu ciuman pertamamu? Kenapa kau menciumku duluan eoh? Kau ini jadi nakal Su.." _tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa kearahku.

"_i-itu.. eum.. i-iya.. aku hanya menontonnya di film yang ku tonton jadi aku tak tau bagaimana caranya"_ jawabku gugup sambil mengusap kepalaku.

_"Gwenchana.. aku akan mengajarimu,jadi.. sekarang kau miliku kan?!"_

_"ah? N-nee.."_ ucapku pelan masih tak percaya jika sekarang aku adalah pacar dari Park Yoochun

_"OMO! Lihat pipimu.. merah sekali.. ya ampu,lucunya Su-ie ku ini"_

_"Chunie~"_ aku menggembungkan pipiku.

_"Aku suka panggilan itu,My Su-ie.. Nae Namjachingu!"_

**-Flashback End-**

**Author's pov**

Seperti biasa yang terjadi pada akhir – akhir ini,mereka sedang makan siang di Kantin bersama. Bagaimana dengan hubungan persahabatan Yoochun dengan Yunho? Sepertinya Yoochun lebih memilih Junsu daripada Yunho, walaupun Yoochun masih menganggap Yunho sebagai sahabatnya. Ia memutuskan selalu makan siang bersama dengan Junsu,Jaejoong,dan Changmin. Tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata musang yang sedang melihat mereka,tapi apa mau buat? Mereka sedang seru makan sambil berbicara terkadang mereka tertawa.

_"Ehem! Sepertinya ada pasangan baru nih?"_ ucap Jaejoong

Yoochun dan Junsu pun saling melirik.

_"Benarkan Jae? Kalau begitu makanan yang kita makan sekarang.. akan ditraktir oleh pasangan baru ini ya?"_ ucap Changmin menggoda keduanya,Jaejoong pun hanya menampilkan senyumannya.

_"Yak! Changmin.. jika porsi makannya seperti Jaejoong tidak apa – apa.. jika porsi makanannya sepertimu? Diperhitungkan dalam setengah jam aku akan bangkrut!"_ ucap Yoochun

_"Berarti.. kalian memang pacarankan?"_ ucap Jaejoong dan Changmin bersamaan.

_"Chunnie ppaabboo... mereka kan belum tahu yang sebenarnya.. mereka hanya mendengar gosip tahu! Dan secara tidak langsung kau sudah mengkonfrimasi jika kita berpacaran!"_ ucap Junsu sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya.

_"Jadi?! Kau menjebakku SHIM CHANGMIN?!"_ ucap Yoochun,menoleh kearah Changmin.

_"Makanya hyung.. jangan coba – coba bermain kata denganku jika otakmu belum sampai.."_

_"Yak! Kau ini! Kita hanya beda 4 bulan! Jangan panggil aku hyung.. aku akan terkesan tua nanti.. dan.. hey! Apa maksudmu dengan otakku hah?!"_

_"Sudah ah chunnie.. malu kalau dilihat orang banyak"_ ucap Junsu

Yoochun pun hanya mengibaskan poninya itu.

_"Chukkkaaaeee! Hyung.. Su-ie! Semoga langgeng!"_ ucap Jaejoong

Mereka siang bersama dengan canda tawa.

** 'BRRAAK!' **

Tiba – tiba Yunho datang dan memukul meja yang sedang ditempati pasangan baru dan kedua temannya itu.

_"Yunho apa – apaan kau?!"_ ucap Yoochun kaget dengan nada suara yang sudah meninggi melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

_"Kau? Berpacaran dengan namja?"_ tanya Yunho tak percaya.

_"Iya! Memangnya kenapa?"_

_"Dia hanya akan jadi mainanmu saja 'YA' 'Kan?"_

_"Tidak,, dia berbeda.. aku serius dengannya Yun.."_

_"Jangan bercanda dengaku! Ini sudah tidak lucu lagi PARK YOOCHUN! Kau bohong 'kan?"_

_"Tidak Yun,aku serius dengannya! Dia berbeda Yun.."_

_"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Chun?" lalu ia melirik namja didepan Yoochun,yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong._

_"Kau! Pasti kau yang membuat temanku tertular virus Gay-mu itu!"_

_"Apa maksudmu hyung? Memangnya itu bisa menular hah? aku juga baru tahu kalau temanmu itu berpacaran dengan temanku!" jawab Jaejoong dengan suara yang mulai meninggi_

_"Jangan mengelak! Namja aneh.. walaupun kau cantik, tapi kau tidak lebih baik dari seorang Gay! Kau mengejarku padahal kau tau aku ini namja! Kau juga sudah membuat temanku sepertimu juga!"_

_"Sudah.. sudah cukup kau menolakku,sudah cukup kau memakiku, sudah cukup kau merendahkanku JUNG YUNHO!"_

_"..." _tak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

Tak terasa air mata Jaejoong jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mungkin ini sudah cukup baginya untuk menaruh hati pada namja yang didepannya itu,tidak. Lebih tepatnya ia sudah menyerah. Jaejoong hendak pergi dari sana,tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Changmin.

"Benarkah itu Jae?" ucap Changmin serius. Melihat Jaejoong yang terdiam membuat wajahnya tertunduk. Jaejoong merasa firasatnya buruk.

"Eum.. i-ittu.. dulu.. tapi mungkin aku sudah melupakannya" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain,karena ia tak ingin melihat wajah Changmin.

Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengannya,tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut,mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Tiba – tiba..

**'CHUP!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

To Be Countinued

.

.

.

Tidak terlalu lama menunggu Update-annya kan? Gomen.. gomen..  
Mungkin ffnya terlalu singkat,kelanjutannya saya akan membuatnya agak sedikit panjang 'mungkin' hehe.. *diamuk Yunho yang sedari chapter awal Cuma sdikit munculnya*  
dan maaf karena di chapter – chapter awal karakter Yunho saya buat agak kejam *Author yg kejam*

Saya akan meng-update kelanjutannya segera  
Dan.. mian saya sengaja menggantungkan ceritanya 'sedikit' hehe.. *Evil Smile*


	5. Chapter 5

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho.

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho (17), Kim Jaejoong (16), Shim Changmin (17), Kim Junsu (16),

Park Yoochun (17), dll.

**Review**

_"Sudah.. sudah cukup kau menolakku,sudah cukup kau memakiku, sudah cukup kau merendahkanku JUNG YUNHO!"_

_"..." _tak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

Tak terasa air mata Jaejoong jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mungkin ini sudah cukup baginya untuk menaruh hati pada namja yang didepannya itu. Jaejoong hendak pergi dari sana,tapi tangannya ditarik oleh Changmin.

"Benarkah itu Jae?" ucap Changmin tertunduk. Jaejoong merasa firasat yang tidak enak.

"Eum.. i-ittu.. dulu.. tapi mungkin aku sudah melupakannya" ucap Jaejoong sambil membuang mukanya kearah lain,karena ia tak ingin melihat wajah Changmin.

Changmin menarik tangan Jaejoong agar lebih dekat dengannya,tangannya menyentuh pipi Jaejoong dengan lembut,mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong. Tiba – tiba..

**'CHUP!'**

[Yunho x Jaejoong x Changmin] 'Triangle Love' Start here!

**CHAPTER 5**

Hangat,Changmin mengecup bibir Cherry Jaejoong,dilanjutkan dengan melumatkan bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong terkejut apa yang dilakukan Changmin,kali ini ia benar – benar tak bisa berfikir dengan otaknya karena apa yang dilakukan Changmin sudah diluar dugaan. Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan bibirnya,tapi apa daya? Tenaga Changmin lebih besar daripada dirinya. Akhirnya pun Changmin melepaskan bibir Cherry itu dari bibirnya. Pasangan YooSu pun shock dengan apa yang Changmin lakukan kepada namja cantik nan polos ini.

"Manis.. apa itu ciuman pertamamu Jae?" ucap Changmin memecah keheningan.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban,terlihat Jaejoong masih 'Shock' dengan apa yang diperbuat Changmin kepadanya.

"Sekarang,lupakanlah dia.. mulailah denganku Jae.. bisakah kau seperti itu?"

"..." lagi – lagi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong.

"Yak! JUNG CHANGMIN! Apa yang telah kau perbuat eoh?" seakan petir menyambar pada saat bunga ditaman bermekaran. Yunho membentak Changmin dengan kasar,tungu.. apa yang ia katakan? 'JUNG' Changmin?

"Menciumnya.." jawab Changmin dingin kepada Yunho tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau katakan Yunho? JUNG Changmin? Pasti kau salah! Marga-nya Changmin adalah Shim!" ucap Yoochun yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

"Tidak! Aku tidak salah! Ia JUNG CHANGMIN! Ia juga anak dari appaku,hanya saja.." ucap Yunho terhenti. Changmin hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

"Terserah kau saja JUNG YUNHO!" ucap Changmin masih dingin kepada Yunho.

"A-akku.. ada urusan,a-akku.. pergi duluan" Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menatap Changmin.

"Jae.." panggil Changmin dengan lembut.

"Biarkan dia sendiri.. mungkin perlu cukup waktu untukmemikirkan hal ini." Ucap Junsu,

"Eumm.." Changmin pun melepaskan tangan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

**Jaejoong Prov**

Aku pun meninggalkan mereka disana. Perasaanku tidak menentu sekarang ini. Aku mencintai Yunho,tidak.. lebih tepatnya aku terlalu terobsesi dengannya walaupun aku mencoba berusaha bekali – kali untuk mendapatkan hatinya,tetap saja pada akhirnya ia akan menolakku dan menginjak – injak harga diriku. Tapi tanpa aku sadari, seseorang terdekatku.. seseorang yang pada awalnya dingin.. yang aku anggap sebagai seseorang yang paling mengerti perasaanku, ia malah mencintaiku.. tanpa aku sadari _'apa ia benar – benar mencintaiku dengan tulus? Atau ia ingin merendahkanku saja?'_ aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini.

Kakiku seakan menuntunku ke suatu tempat. Ketika aku berhenti,aku melihat sekeliling..

_"Indah.."_

ucapku, sepi.. tidak ada orang disini. Bunga – bunga sedang bermekaran.. kicauan burung membuat tempat ini terasa lebih nyaman. Ya.. kakiku menuntunku kesini.. dan langkah kakiku terhenti didepan pohon ini.. tempat yang sering aku duduki bersama Changmin hyung. Tempat dimana aku dan Changmin hyung bertemu untuk pertama kalinya,tempat dimana ia membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman disisinya tanpa harus takut jika ia menolak keberadaanku,tempat dimana ia memperhatikanku tanpa aku sadari.

_"Tuhan.. aku benar – benar bingung dengan perasaan ini.. apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"_

aku menutup wajahku dengan tanganku sambil berlutut di depan pohon terebut. _'What Should i do?'_ Mungkin aku akan disini sambil menenangkan perasaan dan pikiranku.

Tak terasa 2 jam berlalu dengan cepat. Bel pergantian kelas pun berbunyi,aku pun memasuki kelas walaupun aku tahu kalau sekarang memasuki pelajaran terakhir. Aku tidak ingin berlama – lama dengan perasaan bodohku ini. Walaupun sekarang aku pikiranku kacau.. paling tidak hati ini sudah merasa tenang. Aku memasuki kelas, Junsu menyapaku.. tapi, aku malah mengabaikannya. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu,hanya saja.. kalian pasti tahu alasannya. Aku memang sudah duduk dikelas,tetapi pikiranku masih diluar sana. Ketika seosangnim menjelaskan materi, aku tidak bisa memfokuskan diriku. Aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan serius. Sedari tadi aku hanya melamun dan memikirkan kejadian pada saat makan siang tadi.

_"Jaejoong.."_ panggil Seosangnim

"..."

_"Jaejoong.. apa kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" _

Junsu spontan menoleh ke arahku. Kuliat dari wajahnya pasti ia sedang menghawatirkanku.

_"N-ne? Anyio seosangnim.. nae gwenchana"_

_"Tapi wajahmu terlihat pucat sekali.. apa kau yakin kau baik – baik saja? Atau kau sedang mempunyai masalah? Jika kau merasa badanmu tidak enak,pergilah ke UKS.. "_

_"Annyiioo.. Kyuhyun Seosangmin.. nae gwenchana"_

_"oh? Benarkah? Baiklah.. kalau begitu kita lanjutkan pelajarannya"_

**'KKKKKRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG'**

_"Jae.. aku antar pulang ya?"_

_"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali"_

_"Tapi Jae.. wajahmu pucat sekali.. kau pasti benar – benar sakit"_ aku berhenti dan menatap Junsu

_"Aku tidak sakit su-ie.. aku hanya.." _kata – kataku terhenti.

_"Bisa kah kau memberiku waktu untuk sendiri? Aku hanya ingin.. ingin.. mengembalikan semangatku dulu ketika pertamakali aku di terima di Sekolah ini" _ lanjutku bersenyum miris.

Junsu sepertinya mengerti perasaanku saat ini.. ia berhenti mengikutiku. Ketika aku sampai ditempat parkiran untuk menunggu Hyukjae Ahjussi. Aku sedikit melangkah kedepan, keepalaku benar – benar sangat berat.. pusing.. penglihatanku kabur,tubuhku melemas. Ketika tubuh ini terasa ingin jatuh,tiba – tiba seseorang datang menangkap dan memeluk tubuhku.

_"C-chhangmin hyung..?"_ ucapku hendak bertanya dengan lemas,

ingin sekali aku memeluknya saat ini. Tapi ternyata..

_"Jae! Apa kau baik – baik saja?! Wajahmu pucat sekali!"_ ucapnya,

bukan.. ia bukan Changmin hyung. Kukumpulkan kekuatanku untuk melihat siapa yang ada didepanku. Dari suaranya.. ia..

_"Y-yuunnho? Yunho hyung?"_ ucapku seraya tidak percaya

_"Ne! Sekarang kau harus ke Rumah Sakit Jae.. wajahmu pucat sekali,badanmu panas!" _ucapnya dengan nada khawatir sambil memegangi dahiku.

_"Tidak! Jika aku ke Rumah Sakit.. mereka akan melacakku! Dan mereka akan menyeretku kembali!"_

Aku melepaskan pelukan yunho itu,ketika aku melangkah.. tiba – tiba..

**'Brug'**

Sinar matahari menyinariku dipagi ini. Aku membuka mataku.. _'kompres? Kenapa ada kompres di kepalaku? Ada yang mengompresku? dimana aku?'_ aku menyingkirkan kompresan yang sedari tadi ada di _kepalaku 'OMO! Apa aku di Rumah Sakit?! Mereka akan mengetahui jika aku sedang ada masalah sekarang... dan akan menyeretku kembali pergi-i.. aku tidak mau!'_

Aku bangun dari tempat tidur yang sedari tadi aku tempati. Sakit, kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Aku melihat sekeliling_.. 'ini,,bukan Rumah sakit? Apa aku tidak sedang berada di Rumah Sakit sekarang? Kalau bukan,lalu.. aku dimana?'_

_"Morning Jae.."_ walaupun suaranya sangat berat,tetapi terdengar sangat lembut di Telingaku. Aku mencari asal suara itu. Dapat..

_"Y-yuunhho? Yunho hyung?"_ Ucapku resah

_"Ne.. sekarang kau berada di Kamarku Jae"_ aku tidak percaya apa yang ia lakukan

_"..."_ aku tidak menjawabnya

_"Kemarin kau pingsan di sekolah,kau mengatakan bahwa aku tidak boleh membawamu ke Rumah Sakit tanpa memberiku alamat rumahmu.. jadi kuputuskan untuk membawamu kemari"_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan Yun? Apa kau ingin menghinaku lagi? Merendahkanku lagi? Bukan kah semuanya sudah kau lakukan padaku? Apa lagi yang kau inginkan sekarang eoh?"_ ucapku dingin.

_"Anggap kejadian ini tidak pernah terjadi"_ lanjutku

_"Kejadian apa?"_

_"Bahwa aku menginap di Rumahmu"_

_"Baiklah.. aku akan mengingatnya bahwa kau telah menginap di Rumahku,memakai tempat tidurku, dan membuatku sangat repot tanpa berterimakasih kepadaku . Aku akan mengingatnya sampai aku mati Han Jaejoong.."_

_"Cih.. kau ingat namaku? Anggap saja impas dengan perbuatanmu selama ini Yunho-sshi" _Yunho terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku yang sedari tadi beranjak keluar dari kamar Yunho menoleh kembali ke arah Yunho.

_"oh iya.. hari ini kan masih sekolah,kenapa kau tidak masuk?"_

_"..." _tidak ada jawaban darinya.

_"Baiklah aku akan pulang"_

_"eumm.." _jawab Yunho sambil menyinggung sedikit senyumannya kepadaku.

_"Itu.. aku tidak tahu jalan. Bisakah kau tunjukan dimana halte bus dari sini?"_ ucapku ragu. Aku meragukan jika ia akan menolongku.

_"Tidak.."_

_"Mwo?!"_

_"Tidak ada halte bus disini.."_

_"Kenapa tidak ada?"_

_"Karena Rumahku memang jauh dari mana – mana.. bukannya aku menyombongkan diri,tapi kau tahu kan jika perumahan elit itu jauh dari transportasi umum"_

_"oh.. baiklah,kalau begitu bisakah kau memberi tahuku jalan yang aku harus aku lewati sampai sekolah?"_

_"kenapa ke Sekolah? Tubuhmu belum sepenuhnya pulih.." _ucap Yunho khawatir

"Jika aku sudah sampai Sekolah akan lebih mudah menghubungi orang di Rumahku"

"ah.. benar.."

_"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang Jae.."_ lanjutnya

"Tidak! Pasti nanti kau akan meninggalkanku ditengah jalan dan aku tidak akan tahu jalan untuk pulang"

_"Apa aku sejahat itu Jae?"_

_"..."_

_"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. aku janji,aku akan mengantarmu sampai rumah.. tidak.. sampai kamarmu Han Jaejoong"_

Entah mengapa tatapannya sangat berharap kepadaku.. tatapan yang selama ini belum pernah kulihat dari Yunho.. sisi Yunho yang begitu lembut sekarang.

"_Baiklah! Tapi jika kau meninggalkanku ditengah jalan.. aku akan memenggalmu sebelum ajalmu tiba Hyung!"_

_"Aigoo.. Jonggie sekarang jadi pemarah ya.."_ candanya. Tunggu sebentar.. '_Joongie'_

_"Mwo?! Nama apa yang kau panggil untukku?"_ ucapku tidak percaya

"_Joongie.."_ ucapnya dengan nada manja.

_'apa aku tidak salah dengar? Dulu.. bahkan untuk memanggil namaku saja tidak sudi, kenapa sekarang?..'_

_"Han Jaejoong! Kau Harus memanggilku Jaejoong saja sudah lebih dari cukup.. sudah,cepatlah aku tidak ingin membuat orang dirumhaku mengkhawatikanku."_

_"Nee.. Joongie.."_

_"Sudahku bilang jangan panggil aku Joongie!"_

_"Tapi bukankah waktu kau memperkenalkan dirimu kau ingin di panggil Jonggie?"_

"Tidak lagi hyung!" ucapku ketus.

"Baiklah Jaejoong.. kita akan berangkat jika kau telah memakan sarapanmu"

_"Sarapan?"_ tanyaku sambil mengagkat sebelah alisku.

_"eumm.."_ ia menarik tanganku ke Meja makan didekat dapur miliknya,tepatnya satu lantai dibawah kamarnya.

Ternyata semuanya sudah siap,benar – benar hanya tinggal menungguku untuk memakannya.

_"Ini..? sarapan untukku?"_aku memiringkan kepalaku. Aku hendak mencari apa yang terjadi pada orang ini sampai sampai ia melakukan ini semua.

_"eumm.. ini sarapan untukmu Jae,makanlah"_

_"..."_ aku terdiam

_"Tenanglah.. makanan ini tidak ada racunnya.. kau tidak perlu khawatir"_

_"euumm.."_ aku menyetujuinya

_"Apakah masakannya enak?"_ tanya Yunho kepadaku. Terlihat ia benar – benar ingin mengetahui jawabanku.

_"Eumm.. enyakk hyeoong.. nyam.. nyam.." _

tidak,aku tidak berbohong.. masakan ini benar – benar enak. Sepertinya aku pernah memakan makanan ini sebelumnya.. tidak,bukan jenis makanannya, Tapi 'Rasa' dan 'Ciri khas' masakannya. Tapi entahlah.. mungkin perasaanku salah.

"_Kalau begitu aku tinggal sebentar ya Jae.."_

_"Eumm.."_

Aku memakan sarapanku dengan lahap. Setelah selesai aku mengambil bekas piring yang ku gunakan tadi dan mencucinya di Dapur.

_"Jae.. kau sudah selesai?"_ aku yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan kegiatan mencuci piringku pun menghentikan kegiatanku lalu mencari arah datangnya suara itu.

"_Sebentar lagi aku.."_

kata – kataku terhenti ketika aku mendapatkan asal suara itu. Tampan! Yunho terlihat sedang turun dari Kamarnya dengan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk dikepalanya dan sedang menganjingi kemeja yang ia pakai. Sepertinya ia baru saja selesai mandi,entah mengapa.. ia jauh lebih tampan jika sedang seperti itu. Aku segera menghentikan lamuanku ini.

_"Ya.. aku sudah selesai"_ Jawabku se-kenanya

_"Kalau begitu ini.. cepat mandi sana"_ ia memberiku handuk yang sedari tadi ia pakai untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

_"ya.. ya.. Yunho-sshi"_ ia membesarkan matanya dan tiba – tiba menarik kerah seragamku.

"_Jangan panggil aku Yunho-sshi! Kau mengerti!"_

ia berubah.. seperti Yunho yang dahulu ku temui. Aku terkejut.. takut,ia sangat menyeramkan sekarang, lebih dari yang biasanya.

_"N-nee.."_ jawabku takut. Ia melepaskan kerah bajuku. Aku terdiam,ia terlihat sedang memegangi kepalanya sesekali ia menghela nafasnya.

"Mian.. aku tidak berniat untuk membuatmu takut.. hanya saja.. bisakah kau memanggilku Yunho saja? Ne?"

"..."

_"Ah.. sudahlah,lebih baik kau mandi,aku sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya untukmu"_

ia berubah lagi seperti Yunho yang asing bagiku. Tapi aku lebih menyukainya seperti ini daripada melihatnya berubah menjadi orang yang buruk. Aku bergegas ke Kamar mandinya.

Setelah aku selesai..

_"Yun.. aku sudah selesai,maaf.. aku lama sekali ya? Maaf membuatmu menunggu.. Yun?"_ tidak ada jawaban. Aku mencari – cari orang yang sedari tadi aku ajak bicara,tidak ada.. Yunho tidak disini.

Aku berkeliling melihat – lihat rumahnya. Mataku berhenti ketika menangkap sosok Yunho di Taman sedang duduk dari kejauhan. Aku hendak mendekatinya, tapi langkahku terhenti. _'Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Yunho menangis?'_ aku menyipitkan mataku untuk memfokuskan penglihatanku ke arah Yunho,siapa tahu jika mataku sudah rusak? Aku pun mendekati Yunho, tanpa ia sadari aku sudah dibelakanngnya. _'Inikah sisi lain dari Yunho? Ia terlihat rapuh.. sendiri.. kesepian.. dan.. menyedihkan. Apa ini Yunho yang selama ini aku kenal? Yunho yang arogan,keras kepala,kasar, egois?'_

Hati ini.. benar – benar sangat sakit ketika aku melihatnya seperti ini. Bahkan lebih sakit dibandingkan ketika ia memakiku,merendahkanku,membentakku. Aku ingin menenangkannya, tanganku yang sedari tadi terkepal pun mengelus kepala Yunho dengan lembut. Yunho yang sadar dengan keberadaanku langsung menghapus air matanya menggunakan tangannya.

_"Jae.. kau sudah selesai? Kenapa kau kesini? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku saja jika kau sudah selesai"_ ucapnya sambil menahan air matanya yang akan keluar.

"..."

aku tidak menjawabnya. Bukan.. bukannya aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Tapi aku sangat bingung apa yang harus aku katakan sekarang,kata – kata yang akan membuatnya tenang.

_"Jae? Baiklah.. aku akan mengantarmu pulang sekarang"_ ucapnya bangkit dari duduknya.

Aku mendorongnya sehingga ia kembali terduduk. Lalu aku merangkulnya ke pelukanku.. dengan posisiku berdiri sambil berbungkuk agar menyamakan posisiku dengan Yunho. Aku mengelus kepalanya,punggungnya..

_"Gwenchana.."_ ucapku

Aku menjauhkan jarak diantara kami berdua. Aku mengusap pipinya untuk menghapus air matanya yang sudah menetes lagi entah sejak kapan. Aku menatap matanya dalam.. memberikan senyuman terindah dan tertulus yang hanya pernah aku perlihatkan kepada Orang tuaku. Entah kenapa.. aku ingin sekali memberikan kasih sayang,kehangatan,kebersamaan yang pernah aku dapatkan dari orang tuaku untuk orang ini,orang yang telah menginjak – injak harga diriku,membentakku,merendahkanku,dan orang yang sering membuatku menangis.. tapi ia pula yang menjadi cinta pertamaku. Aku merangkulnya masuk kedalam pelukanku lagi.

_"Ne.. aku sudah selesai Yunho hyung.."_ aku pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukan kami.

"Ayo hyung..~ jika aku berlama – lama disini tanpa orang dirumahku tahu,pasti mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku.."

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat mobil yang sering dipakai Yunho ke Sekolah sambil meninggalkan Yunho di Tanam,'mungkin memang ia memerlukan waktu untuk sendiri'.

Aku menunggu kedatangan Yunho sambil bersender ke mobilnya. Tidak lama kemudian ia datang.

_"Hyung.. kau lelet sekali.. ayo cepat"_ ajakku

_"Neee..."_ Yunho membuka mobilnya,kami berdua masuk kedalam mobil

_"Hyung.. kau belum pakai sabuk pengamanmu.."_

_"E-ehh? N-nnee.."_

_"Hayoo.. kau sering lupa untuk memakai Sabukmu ya?"_

_"E-ehh.. itu,, i-iyyaa.."_ Ucap Yunho sambil mengusap kepalanya. Kami pun berangkat.

_"Ini kan Rumahmu Jae?"_

_"ya.. yang ini.." _Yunho pun memberhentikan mobilnya. Aku keluar dari mobilnya

_"Mau mampir dulu Hyung?"_ ucapku ramah.

_"Tidak.. mungkin lain kali saja Jae"_

_"Eum.. baiklah"_

_"Kau masuklah duluan.. aku akan menunggumu sampai kau masuk"_

_"E-ehh? B-baaiklah hyung"_ ucapku gugup.

Ketika aku memasuki pintu gerbang utama rumahku,aku melihat dua mobil asing yang terpakir di depan rumahku _'Siapa yang datang?_'. Namun aku tidak memperdulikannya.. ku lanjutkan langkah kakiku masuk kedalam rumahku. Setelah aku memasuki pintu rumahku,aku langsung melihat kearah jendela sambil mengintip dan menyembunyikan diriku. Benar apa yang dikatakan Yunho,ia menungguku sampai aku memasuki rumahku. Kurang lebih 10 menit aku menunggunya sampai aku tidak bisa melihat mobilnya lagi. Mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan hilang terhadapnya.

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk menuju ke Kamarku.

_"Hyukjae ahjussi.. aku pulang.."_ tidak ada jawaban dari dalam.

Aku mencari Buttler kepercayaan keluargaku itu. Aku melewati ruang makanku,kulihat sosok Buttler-ku ada di dalam sana.

_"Hyukjae ahjjj..."_ kata – kataku terhenti ketika aku melihat siapa yang datang.

_"Umma.. Appa..? bukankah kalian bilang kepadaku akan datang ke Korea bulan depan?"_

_"Tidak.. kami memang sengaja datang lebih cepat karena ada urusan yang harus kami urus!_"ucap umma-ku ketus, aku terdiam. Wajah mereka terlihat tidak bersahabat,lebih tepatnya seperti marah kepadaku.

_"Kalian kenapa? Apa ada yang salah denganku?"_

_"Kau! Masih bertanya apa ada yang salah denganmu?!"_ ucap umma dengan nada meninggi, tiba – tiba..

_"OMO! Yeobo!~ kepalaku sakit sekali.."_ tubuh umma terlihat melemas dan jatuh kerangkulan appa.

_"Ada masalah apa Umma? Appa?"_

_"Omo! Liat anakmu ini yeobo.. ia seakan tidak tahu apa yang telah ia perbuat!"_

_"Sudahlah Chagiya.. kita biarkan saja ia menjelaskannya"_

Appa merangkul umma dan membawanya untuk duduk di Sofa didekat meja makan. Aku mendekati mereka,lalu aku duduk dihadapan mereka.

_"Umma.. Appa.. sebenarnya ada apa?" _tanyaku dengan lembut. Umma terlihat menghela nafas untuk menenangkan dirinya.

_"Dari mana saja kau sejak kemarin?!"_

_"itu.. kemarin,ketika pulang sekolah.. aku merasa sangat pusing umma.. lalu tiba – tiba aku pingsan dijalan,untung ada seseorang yang menolongku"_

_"Lalu, kau menginap dirumahnya?"_

_"Ya.. pagi tadi aku baru sadar,orang itu sangat baik.. ia merawatku dengan baik"_

_"Apa dia laki – laki?"_

_"Iya umma.."_

_"Joongie.. Umma sudah mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga dirimu dengan baik.. jaga kesehatanmu.. dan menjaga 'dirimu' sendiri untuk tunanganmu nanti"_

_"Umma.. sudahlah.. aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi,yang penting kan aku sudah disini.."_

_"Jonggie! Umma sedang berbicara!"_

_"Sudahlah Chagi.."_

_"Aku lelah umma.. beri aku waktu untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhku.."_

_"Jonggie.. Appa mohon,kau disini dulu.."_

_"Ada apa Appa?"_

_"Tunggu sebentar" Appa beranjak dari duduknya hendak memanggil seseorang._

_"Masuklah Jung-sshi.."_

_"Jung?!"_ orang itu pun masuk ke ruangan makan.

_"Changmin Hyung?!"_ aku langsung berdiri dengan tegap ketika melihat dirinya masuk rumahku _'Ada apa ini?!_' pikirku panik.

_"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung?"_ tanyaku.

_"Eum? Ternyata dunia itu sempit ya Jae.. mungkin Tuhan sudah mengatur agar kita bersatu"_

_"Apa maksudmu Hyung?!"_ otakku tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan saat ini.

_"..." i_a tak menjawab,hanya senyuman yang ia perlihatkan kepadaku

_"Jonggie.. ini adalah orang yang sering umma bicarakan,orang yang sedari dulu umma jodohkan untukmu sayang.."_

_"apa?!"_ aku tidak percaya.. pasti ini mimpi,tapi jika ini mimpi jantungku tidak akan sesakit ini,sesak...

_"Jonggie.. kau pasti mau kan? Ini permintaan umma-mu sejak dulu.. kau tidak mau melihat umma mu ini sakit kan sayang?"_

_"..."_ aku tidak menjawab.

Aku ingin sekali menolak pertunangan ini,tapi aku juga tidak ingin membuat ummaku kecewa karena sejak kecil aku sudah diceritakan jika aku akan dijodohkan dengan anak dari sahabatnya. _'Tuhann.. apa yang harus ku lakukan sekarang?'_

"Jonggie?"

_"B-bbaaiikkllaahh umma,Jonggie akan menuruti apa kemauan umma"_ ucapku terpaksa.

Aku benar – benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Aku masih sangat mencintai Yunho,apalagi melihat perubahan sikapnya yang drastis. Tapi tidak ada kemungkinan jika ia mencintaiku bukan? Mungkin jika aku dijodohkan dengan Changmin Hyung.. perasaanku akan berubah. Mungkin perasaan ini,Changmin yang akan mendapatkannya.

_"Jonggie benar – benar mau menuruti kemauan umma?"_

_"N-nnee.. umma"_

_"Kalau begitu..." _umma menggantungkan perkataannya, ia menarik tanganku dan menyatukan tanganku ke genggaman tangan Changmin hyung.. aku hanya bisa diam.

_"Changmin-ah.. kalau begitu kau tidak perlu khawatir.. anakku akan menjadi milikmu 'sekarang'.."_

_"Apa maksud umma..?"_ bukan menjawab pertanyaanku,umma malah tersenyum – senyum tidak jelas.

_"Yeobbo.. kau saja yang memberi tahu-nya.."_ ucap ummaku dengan gembira

_"Yaa... apa yang akan kalian katakan? Kalian ingin anak kalian mati karena penasaran eoh?"_ ucapku

_"Baiklah jonggie.. Yeobbo?"_ umma melirik karah appa

_"KAU DAN CHANGMIN AKAN MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN!"_

_"MOOWWW?!"_ ucapku Shock.

.

.

.

To be Countinued

Mian Update lama,tapi saya akan usahakan untuk update lebih cepat lagi *Bow*

Yang minta Yunjae mommentnya dibanyakin harus bersabar ne? Karena saya memang mebuat alur kisah YunJaeMin diakhir..


	6. Chapter 6

**One Step Closer**

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi

**Characters**: Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu,

Park Yoochun , dll.

**Summary:**

Han Jaejoong, namja cantik yang baru saja pulang ke tempat kelahiran orang tuanya untuk merasakan suasana yang baru di Korea. Masuk bersekolah di salah satu SMA ternama di Seoul,tapi tidak disangka – sangka malah jatuh hati kepada senior namja yang terkenal tampan dan arogan. Ia berusaha untuk mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hatinya itu. Akankah namja cantik tersebut mendapatkan hati pujaan hatinya atau menyerah dan beralih hati kepada orang lain?

**Review**

_"Yeobbo.. kau saja yang memberi tahu-nya.."_ ucap ummaku dengan gembira

_"Yaa... apa yang akan kalian katakan? Kalian ingin anak kalian mati karena penasaran eoh?"_ ucapku

_"Baiklah jonggie.. Yeobbo?"_ umma melirik karah appa

_"KAU DAN CHANGMIN AKAN MENIKAH MINGGU DEPAN!"_

_"MOOWWW?!"_ ucapku Shock.

CHAPTER 6

Author Pov~

Tak terasa berapa lama waktu yang Keluarga Kim dan namja yang bermaga Jung itu habiskan untuk berbincang. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.. tapi jelas membuat Changmin menyunggingkan senyumannya.

_"Ahjussi.. Ahjumma.. aku pamit dulu,ada pekerjaan yang harus ku urus.. Mian aku tidak bisa berlama – lama disini"_ Ucap Changmin sambil melirik jamnya.

"_Ah.. ne.. kau pasti sibuk mengurusi perusahaan appa-mu kan? Kalau begitu.. kau tidak bisa belama – lama disini.. pasti appa-mu menunggumu"_ ucap perempuan paruh baya itu.

_"Ne.. Ahjumma"_

_"Jae.. aku pulang dulu yaa.. jaga kesehatanmu.. jangan sampai sakit lagi seperti kemarin" _lanjut Changmin sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manis yang terukir dibibirnya.

_"N-nee.."_ Ucapku gugup.

Jaejoong mengantarkan sampai pintu depan, melihat Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Rumahnya. Suara mesin mobil mulus terdengar di Telinga Jaejoong,keluarga Kim menatap kepergian Changmin dengan tersenyum terkecuali Jaejoong yang menatap kepergiannya dengan tanda tanya besar yang masih terukir di keningnya.

.

.

_"Umma.. apa kau serius akan menjodohkan ku dengannya?"_ Tanya Jaejoong serius.

_"Apa Umma-mu ini terlihat sedang bercanda Joongie?"_

_"Aniyo,, hanya saja..."_ ucapan Jaejoong terputus

_"Hanya saja apa? Eum?"_

_"Hanya saja.. ku kira umma akan menjodohkanku dengan Yeoja"_ Ucap Jaejoong malu.

Apa? Tidak salahkan Jaejoong bertanya kepada umma-nya? Umma dan Appa-nya belum tahu permasalahan Jaejoong yang suka dengan sesama-'nya'. Ia berpikir,jika untuk ukuran laki-laki normal ini sungguh tidak normal bukan?

_"Omo.. uri jonggie kan cantik.. masa bersanding dengan yeoja eoh?"_ ucap Umma Jaejoong melirik suaminya,dan hanya tawa yang dijawab oleh suaminya itu.

_"UMMA! Joongie itu namja! Joongie itu tampan! jangan panggil Joongie cantik Arra?!" _

Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada manja, pura – pura marah kepada umma-nya sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang jelas membuat bibir cherry-nya terlihat manis.

_"Omo! Lihat itu yeobo.. hihihi.."_

_"Umma..."_

_"Ne,ne.. sebenarnya umma tidak peduli jika Joongie mau menikah dengan namja ataupun yeoja.. yang umma mau dan yang terpenting adalah Joongie hidup dengan bahagia.. ne?"_ ucap Umma Jaejoong sambil mengelus lembut rambut Jaejoong yang terlihat sudah panjang.

_"Neee... umma.."_

_"Umma yakin,kau akan hidup bahagia dengannya"_

Author Pov end~

YUNHO POV~

Ketika aku sampai dirumahnya,aku melihat mobil yang terlihat familiar dimataku. Mobil Audy merah dengan plat mobil.. ah.. tidak salah lagi, itu memang mobilnya. Tapi sedang apa dia disini? Langsung ku tepis firasat aneh ini,lalu aku meneruskan pandanganku ke arah Jaejoong hingga akhirnya aku melihatnya masuk kedalam rumahnya dan tak terlihat lagi oleh mataku. Ku injak gas mobilku untuk pulang.

Didalam perjalanan aku terus membayangkan wajah Jaejoong.. hanya Jaejoong.. wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya.. aku tak bisa sama sekali aku melepaskan bayang-banyangnya dikepalaku. Aku mengingat-ingat pertama kali aku melihatnya.. sampai sekarang. Mungkin terlalu banyak rasa sakit yang ia rasakan dengan kata – kata yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan apa yang hatiku rasakan.

_"Han Jaejoong.. kau membuat hati dan pikiranku hanya untukmu"_ ucapku tanpa sadar.

**'Tok – Tok – Tok"**

_"Tuan.. ini berkas – berkas yang kau minta"_ ucap Sekertarisku. Dan menyadarkan ku dari lamunan tentang Jaejoong.

_"Ah.. terimakasih Chanyeol-ssi"_

_"Ya,Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu"_

_"Ah.. baiklah.."_ Chanyeol pun pergi dari kamarku.

Apa kalian tahu berkas – berkas ini? Ini adalah berkas – berkas tentang Jaejoong yang ku minta pada sekertarisku beberapa waktu lalu. Ya.. aku ingin mengetahui tentangnya dengan sangat **_lengkap_**. Ku ulangi.. aku ingin mengetahu tentang dirinya dengan **_Lengkap_**. Kurasa.. rasa cinta itu sudah datang kepadaku.

Ku buka berkas itu lembar demi lembar, **_KIM JAEJOONG?_** Anak dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Joongsu? Tunggu! **_KIM JOONGSU?_** Ku buka lebar – lebar mataku.. mungkin penglihatanku salah. Tapi nyatanya ini benar – benar dia.. Kim Jaejoong anak dari Kim Kangin dan Kim Joongsu sejak kecil ia tinggal di Amerika dan bersekolah disana, hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk sekolah di Korea dan memakai marga ibunya, jadi dia adalah Kim.. pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang king size milikku. Aku ingat semua, aku ingat ketika pertamakali kita bertemu. Kau.. sangat cantik Kim Jaejoong. Kau membuat mataku terpikat hanya olehmu. Membuat tatapanku hanya tertuju padamu.. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mempunyai perasaan ini. Kim Jaejoong, kenapa baru sekarang kau hadir kembali dalam hidupku? Kenapa baru sekarang kau kembali padaku? Tapi, terimikasih.. terimakasih atas segala yang kau berikan. Kau telah mengisi hatiku yang hampa ini dengan cintamu, telah menemani hari – hariku dengan bayang – bayang wajahmu, telah mewarnai hariku dengan senyummu,, walaupun yang ku lakukan hanya menolakmu. Saranghae My Joongie..

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke taman kecil dirumahku, sore ini.. cuaca disini sangat menyejukkan. Kududukkan diriku di salah satu pohon besar yang rindang, sambil mendengarkan lagu dari i-pod warna hitam kesayanganku. Angin berhembus sangat lembut, lalu kutatap langit.. indah, tapi mengapa yang kubayangkan hanyalah wajahmu?

_Do you know?_

_You are the only one i said beautiful in my life_

_You are most perfect god creature I've ever seen_

_You are the only one i look everyday_

_You makes me happy with your smile that you giving to me_

_You are the only one who in my head_

_I always thinking about you_

_My heart will hurt if you turnedto the others_

_Do you know?_

_When i look he giving kiss to you.. my tears falling down_

_I don't know what i'm thinking now_

_You make me so crazy_

_I was wrong.. that came out of my mouth just insults and makes youhurt_

_but this heart is saying no, this heart .. telling me that I love you_

_If i had a time machine_

_i'll go back to the past for say what i'm feel to you_

_telling you.. what i'm feel now_

_Can I? Maybe.. that just in my dream_

_Can't I Love You? Kim Jaejoong?_

_Maybe i'll telling you someday.._

_Can you waiting me? I'll hope you can wait me.. until that day come_

_Kim Jaejoong.._

Ucapku dalam hati kecil ini

_.  
._

YUNHO POV end

Author pov~

_"Joongie! Kemana kau sayang...? kau belum menjelaskan secara detail kepada kami"_ ucap perempuan paruh baya itu

_"Ada apa umma? Menjelaskan apa?"_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil menuruni anak tangga

_"Banyak hal.."_

_"Apa maksud umma?"_ Tanya Jaejoong sambil memngerucutkan bibirnya

_"Pertama.. kenapa kau memakai nama marga umma? Kenapa kau tidak memakai nama marga appa-mu sayang?"_

_"ah.. i-ituu.."_ ucap Jaejoong gugup

_"Jawablah sayang.. umma tidak akan memarahimu"_ ucap perempuan paruh baya itu

_"Umma janji tidak akan memarahi Joongie?"_

_"Ya.. Umma janji kepadamu sayang"_ sambil mengalungkan jari kelingkingnya pada jari milik Jaejoong.

_"I-itu.. sebenarnya.. aku hanya tidak ingin.. bertemu dengan tunanganku.."_ ucap Jaejoong takut

_"Mwo?!"_ Umma Kim terkejut. Tidak.. mungkin sangat terkejut

_"Umma sudah janji tadi tidak akan memarahi Joongie... hikss..."_ Jaejoong hendak pergi ke kamarnya.

_"Ani.. Ani.. gwenchana Joongie.. umma hanya kaget saja"_ sambil menarik kembali tangan Jaejoong

_"Tapi sepertinya kalian sudah mengenal satu sama lain? Dengan Changmin.."_ tanya umma Kim

_"Eum.."_

_"Dari mana kau mengenal tunanganmu itu nak?"_

_"Dia itu sunbae Joongie di sekolah,umma.."_

_"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya?"_

_"Dia sangat tinggi.. dan suka makan"_ umma Kim menghela nafas sangat panjang

_"Aniyo.. bukan itu maksud umma.."_

_"Lalu maksud umma itu apa?"_ ucap Jaejoong bingung

_"Maksud umma.. bagaimana sifatnya sayang?"_

_"Dia sangat baik.. perhatian sama Joongie.. sikapnya juga lembut.. dan.. tampan"_

_"Aigoo.. pasti kau menyukainya kan Joongie?"_ umma Kim tersenyum sendiri

_"..." _tak ada jawaban dari Jaejoong

_"Umma akan mempersiapkan pernikahanmu dengan sangat elegant"_ ucap Umma Kim dengan penuh khayalannya.

_"N-ne.. umma.. Joongie ikut apa kata umma saja"_ Jaejoong hendak pergi ke kamarnya lagi

_"Ya.. umma-mu ini belum selesai bicara.. kenapa kau sudah mau ke kamarmu saja eoh?"_ Jaejoong kembali duduk di soffa-nya

_"ah.. memang ada apa lagi umma?"_

_"Itu.. Joongie kan tadi bilang, kemarin Joongie tidak enak badan lalu pingsan dan dibawa tidak sengaja oleh temanmu.. menginap dirumahnya.. siapa laki – laki yang membawamu?"_

_"Memangnya kenapa umma? Dia tidak melakukan yang tidak – tidak kok umma kepada Joongie"_

_"Memang kau pikir umma ini jahat yang akan menghukumnya eoh?"_

_"Umma hanya ingin tahu namanya saja.."_ lanjut Umma Kim

_"Namanya Yunho, umma.."_ Umma Kim menegakkan duduknya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tegang

_"M-marganya?"_ tanya Umma Kim dengan nada bergetar

_"Jung"_

**_'DEG'_**

_"Jung Yunho.. namanya Jung Yunho,umma.. marganya sama seperti Changmin hyung.."_ Lanjut Jaejoong

_"Jung Yunho?!"_ Ucap umma Kim terkejut dan membulatkan matanya

_"Eum.. sudah ya,, Joongie ngantuk.."_

_"Ah.. n-nee.. istirahatlah Joongie, kau pasti masih tidak enak badan.." Jaejoong pergi kekamarnya_

_'Jung Yunho? Kau kah itu? Apakah kau benar – benar Jung Yunho yang ku temui saat itu? Kau masih hidup nak? Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku tidak tahu jika kau masih hidup.. tapi benarkah kau Jung Yunho anak Kim Kibum?Kim Kibum sahabatku?ah.. sebaiknya aku mencarimu..' _gumam Umma Kim dalam hati sambil mengambil foto dari dompetnya yang tak lain adalah fotonya dengan Kibum dan pastinya dengan Jaejoong dan Yunho junior disana.

_"Hyukjae.."_ panggil umma Kim kepada buttler kepercayaan keluarganya itu.

_"Ada apa Nyonya besar?"_ Jawab Buttler itu dengan santun dan tegas

_"Tolong cari informasi tentang namja yang bernama Jung Yunho dan apa ada hubungannya dengan Jung Siwon atau Jung Changmin"_ ucap umma Kim sambil menatap kosong didepannya.

_"Baik nyonya.."_ buttlernya pun bergegas keluar untuk mencari informasi tentang orang yang bernama 'Jung Yunho itu'

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sepertinya lebih cerah daripada hari kemarin, tapi tidak untuk Jaejoong. Namja ini terlihat begitu gelisah dan terus mengepalkan tangannya. Perasaannya masih tidak enak, dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Changmin.. namja itu membuat Jaejoong gelisah, mengapa tidak? Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak mengira bahwa yang menjadi tungannya adalah Changmin, seniornya sendiri.. yang dekat dengannya.

Disisi lain, Junsu terlihat menanti kedatangan seseorang didepan ruang kelas.. yah, siapa lagi jika bukan Jaejoong? Ia terlihat menyatukan jemarinya yang dingin. Ia terlalu khawatir dengan yang terjadi dua hari yang lalu

**-Flashback-**

_"Jae.. aku antar pulang ya?"_

_"Tidak. Mungkin lain kali"_

_"Tapi Jae.. wajahmu pucat sekali.. kau pasti benar – benar sakit"_ Jaejoong berhenti dan menatap Junsu

_"Aku tidak sakit su-ie.. aku hanya.." _kata – katanya terhenti.

_"Bisa kah kau memberiku waktu untuk sendiri? Aku hanya ingin.. ingin.. mengembalikan semangatku dulu ketika pertamakali aku di terima di Sekolah ini" _lanjut namja cantik itu sambil bersenyum miris.

Junsu sepertinya mengerti perasaan Jaejoong saat itu.. ia berhenti mengikuti Jaejoong.

**-Flashback end-**

_"Pabbo! Seharusnya aku terus memaksanya agar bisa mengantarkannya pulang waktu itu! Pasti ia sakit.. kemarin saja ia tak masuk sekolah.. aigoo.. apakah aku benar – benar temannya eoh? Yak! Kim Junsu Neo.. Pabboyyaaa.. jongmal pabbo!"_ rutuk Junsu sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri

_"Ya... Su-ie.. kau sedang apa eoh?"_

_"Joongie!~"_ ucap Junsu sambil lari kearah Jaejoong dan langsung memeluknya.

_"Ya.. apa yang kau lakukan Su-ie?!"Tanya _Jaejoong terkejut.

_"Memelukmu"_

_"Maksudmu kau kenapa Su..?"_Ucapjaejoong sambil memutar bola matanya.

_"Maafkan aku Jae.. seharusnya aku mengantarmu pulang waktu itu, aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu.. bahkan aku membiarkanmu tidak masuk sekolah kemarin"_

_"Tidak apa Su.. hanya saja.."_ kata – kata Jaejoong terpenggal

_"Hanya saja apa?" _ucap Junsu sambil melepaskan pelukan untuk Jaejoong dan menghapus air mata yang keluar entah sejak kapan.

_"Tidak.. bukan apa – apa, yang mentingkan aku sudah masuk sekolah sekarang.. dan apa katamu? Kau bukan teman yang baik untukku? Kau tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi Su?" _ucap Jaejoong sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

_"Aniyo.. bukannya aku tidak mau lagi menjadi temanmu.. tapi aku tidak pantas untuk kau jadikan teman karena ak-"_ Jaejoong memotong pembicaraan Junsu.

"_Kau adalah teman yang terbaik yang pernah aku miliki Su.."_ Ucap Jaejoong sambil sambil memeluk Junsu dan Junsu pun memeluk balik Jaejoong

_"Benarkah Jae?"_

_"Ya,, aku serius.. AKU KIM JAEJOONG MEMILIKI SAHABAT, KIM JUNSU DAN IA AKAN TERUS MENJADI SAHABAT TERBAIKKU SELAMANYA"_ ucap Jaejoong Sambil merangkul pundak Junsu sampai masuk kelas dan senyuman lebar terlihat dari keduanya.

.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa sudah waktunya untuk makan siang, Jaejoong dan Junsu pun pergi ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya masing – masing.

_"Jae.. aku saja yang pesan makanannya ya?" _Tanya Junsu.

_"Su.."_ Jaejoong hendak meminta makanan kesukaannya, ya.. apapun makanannya rasanya harus pedas. Namun mungkin Junsu sudah tahu akan hal itu, ia pun langsung memotong pembicaraannya.

_"Tidak Jae.. perutmu bisa sakit jika diisi dengan makanan yang pedas terus.. dan lagi kondisimu itu masih tidak baik"_ ucap Junsu.

_"Tapi su-ie.."_ ucap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang ia angkat keatas, matanya membulat lucu, pipi mengembung.. dan jelas dengan bibir yang mengerucut,menapakkan bibir cherry-nya itu. Sudah jelas seberapa menggemaskannya kan?

_"Agyeo-mu sudah tidak mempan lagi padaku Joongie.."_ ucap Junsu yang mati – matian menahan gemas-nya kepada wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang.

_"Eumm... baiklah su.."_ akhirnya Jaejoong hanya bisa menuruti apa yang sahabatnya ucapkan.

Setelah menunggu berapa lama,

_"Cah.. ini makananmu uri Joongie"_

_"Ne.. gomawo Junsu Umma.."_

_"Ne.. eh? MWO?! Umma?"_

_"Ne.. selain kau jadi sahabatku, sepertinya kau cocok menjadi umma-ku hhehe.."_

_"hahaha... ne! Baiklah aku akan jadi umma-mu Kim Jaejoong.. jadi kau tidak bisa macam – macam denganku.. hahaha"_

'Bug'

_"Ya! Yoochun! Kenapa kau memelukku tiba – tiba?"_ ucap Junsu dengan suara khas lumba – lumbanya. ya.. tidak heran lagi jika tidak datang tiba – tiba bukanlah Park Yoochun.

_"Su.. aku sakit.. sakit sekali.."_ ucap Yoochun dengan nada lemas, muka yang di-pucat-pucat-kan dan berhasil membuat Junsu khawatir.

_"Mwo? Sakit apa?" _ucap Junsu sambil mengangkat tangannya untuk memeriksa Yoochun

_"Kau tidak panas Chunnie.."_ dengan tangan yang masih setia pada kening Yoochun.

_"Bukan disitu su.." _ia memegang tangan Junsu yang sedari tadi di keningnya, lalu ia tuntun ke dadanya.

_"Disini Su.. sakit sekali.."_

_"Disini? Kau punya sakit jantung Chun?"_

_"Aniyo.. ini juga semua salahmu.."_

_"Mwo? Wae? Kok bisa jadi salahku Chun?"_

_"Karena aku sangat merindukanmu My Princess.."_ Junsu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoochun.

_"Aish..! kau ini Chun.. aku kira kau benar – benar sakit"_ ucap Junsu sambil menahan rona merah diwajahnya yang memang tidak bisa ia tahan.

_"Memang benar Su.. aku sedang sakit.."_

_"Hh.. kau sakit apa chun?"_ Ucap Junsu lembut

_"Aku.. Sakit.. Cinta.. kau membuatku sakit Su.."_

_"..." _Tak ada jawaban dari Junsu. Bukan.. bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab, tapi karna ia sangat senang sekaligus malu karna masih ada Jaejoong di depannya.

_"Kau membuatku setiap hari mencari – cari sosokmu, bayang – bayangmu selalu ada didalam pikiranku setiap hari,setiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap menit, setiap detik. Kau selalu hadir dalam mimpi – mimpiku.."_

_"Dan parahnya lagi.. setiap kali aku menatapmu, jatungku berdetak tidak karuan su.. apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit Su?"_ ucap Yoochun kembali menarik tangan Junsu untuk memegang dadanya.

_"Aish.. kau ini Chun,, masih ada Joongie disini"_ ucap Junsu malu – malu. Yoochun menolehkan pandangannya ke arah yang tak ia anggap sedari tadi.

_"Eh.. ada Joongie.."_

_"Annyeong Appa.."_ ucap Jaejoong dengan manja

_"Appa?"_

_"Nee.. Junsu adalah umma-ku sekarang.. jadi secara otomatis kau akan menjadi appa-ku kan?" _Yoochun melirik Junsu, tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

_"Ah.. Ne.. kau akan menjadi anakku Han Jaejoong.." _

_"Mwo? Kau menyutujuinya begitu saja Chun?"_

_"Jika ia anakmu.. berarti anakku juga su.."_

_"Sepertinya aku mengganggu kalian ya? Lebih baik jika.." _Ucapan Jaejoong terpotong

_"Ani.. kau harus duduk disini Jae"_ ucap seserorang yang baru datang.. siapa lagi jika bukan Changmin tentunya.

Orang yang ditakutkan Jaejoong akan bertemu dengannya sedari tadi pagi akhirnya menemuinya.

_"C-changmin Hyung..?"_

_"Kenapa kau gugup begitu Jae?"_

_"Ani.. hyung.."_

_"Jangan memanggilku hyung.. cobalah membuat panggilan yang terkesan manis Jae.."_

_"Hah?"_ Ucap pasangan YooSu tidak mengerti.

_"Wae? Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalian saja boleh.. mengapa aku tidak?"_

_"Tap-pi kan.."_

_"Tapi apa?"_

_"Kalian kan..."_

_"Aku adalah Tunangan Jaejoong. Jadi kenapa dia tidak boleh memanggilku dengan panggilan manis untukku?"_

_"APA?! KAU TUNANGAN JAEJOONG?!" ucap serempak oleh pasangan YooSu dan sontak membuat banyak mata yang mengarah kepada mereka_

_"Apa benar itu Jae?" _Tanya Yoochun

_"N-nee.." _ucap Jaejoong mengangguk

_"Kapan kau bertunangan? Kenapa aku tidak diajak? Kau tidak menganggap aku ini sebagai sahabatmu ya Jae?" _akhirnya Junsu angkat bicara

_"Aniyo.. bukan begitu,, aku dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku yang usiaku masih.. menginjak 7 bulan su.."_

_"Mwo?!"_

_"Aish.. kau bisa tidak sih bicara dengan pelan. Kau tahu? suara lumba - lumbamu itu jika teriak akan membuat rusak telinga orang.."_

_"Ahh.. Mian.."_ucap Junsu

_"Chukkae Jae!~ Min!~" _ucap pasangan YooSu

_"N-ne.."_ Jawab Jaejoong

_"Nah.. itu kau jadikan PR saja ya Jae?" _ucap Chagmin

_"PR?" _Tanya dengan wajah Innocent Jaejoong

_"Panggilan manis untukku.. Arra?"_

_"N-nee.." _ucap ragu Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

Disisi lainnya...

YUNHO POV~

Hari ini sangat cerah.. tidak tahu mengapa perasaanku sangat bahagia hari ini ketika aku berangkat kesekolah .. ingin sekali aku melihat wajahnya untuk kesian kalinya. Kemarin aku sudah memikirkannya matang – matang.. aku akan meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong dan akan menyatakan perasaanku padanya.. tidak peduli ia akan menerimaku atau tidak, karna memang selama ini aku juga menolakkya dengan kata – kataku yang kasar. Yang jelas adalah aku akan menceritakan semuanya kepada namja cantik itu. Aku mengemudikan mobilku dengan pelan sambil melirik ke kursi penumpang yang ada disebelahku. Aku sudah mempersiapkannya kemarin, coklat berbentuk _'Love'_, bunga mawar dan _'Love Letter'_ tentunya. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya.

Aku menunggu untuk bertemunya saat makan siang nanti.. rasanya waktu itu beputar dengan sangat lamban, aku benar – benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya. Ku lirik jamku.. ah,, sudah jam makan siang rupanya. Kulirik meja Yoochun, _sial._. dia sudah tidak ada disana, pasti bocah itu juga tidak sabar untuk melihat kekasihnya. Mengapa ia tidak mengajakku? Ah.. dia sukses membuatku kesal.

Aku berjalan menuruni anak tangga, jantungku benar – benar berdetak tidak teratur.. sama halnya dengan nafasku. Tanganku dingin, mungkin saat ini aku tegang untuk menemuinya. Aku membawa hadiah yang ingin ku berikan tadi, membawanya sangat tegang tapi juga ada perasaan senang yang menyelemuliku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku tersenyum ketika aku melihatnya dari kejauhan.. siapa lagi jika bukan Jaejoong yang ku lihat. Seperti biasa, dia bersama dengan Junsu yang ditempeli oleh si _'jidat lebar'_ itu dan tentunya Changmin. Aku hendak mendekati mereka. Jarak antara aku dan mejanya tidak begitu jauh.. tapi aku tiba – tiba berhenti. Apa pendengaranku tidak salah?

_"APA?! KAU TUNANGAN JAEJOONG?!" _ucap serempak oleh pasangan YooSu dan sontak membuat banyak mata yang mengarah kepada mereka tak terkecuali aku. Mereka memandang Changmin tidak percaya, dan aku melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menganggukan kepalanya.

**'DEG'**

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, seakan kaki ini ada yang menariknya agar aku tak kesana. Ku pegang dada kiriku.. sakit.. sakit sekali.. aku membendung dan menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar. Umma.. bukankah kau pernah bilang jika dia itu adalah milikku? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada kenyataannya seperti ini umma..? tidak terasa air mata yang aku bendung tadi jatuh begitu saja.

_"Can't I Love you Kim Jaejoong?"_ tak terasa hanya kata – kata itu yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulutku.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


	7. Chapter 7

**One Step Closer**

**Title**: One Step Closer

**Genre**: Drama, romance

**Pairing**: Yunjae

**Author**: Daehee17

**Rating**: T

**Length**: Chaptered

**Disclaimer**: Yunho milik Jaejoong. Jaejoong Milik Yunho

**Warning**: Yaoi, Typo

**Characters**: Jung Yunho , Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Kim Junsu,

Park Yoochun , dll.

_review_

_"APA?! KAU TUNANGAN JAEJOONG?!" _ucap serempak oleh pasangan YooSu dan sontak membuat banyak mata yang mengarah kepada mereka tak terkecuali aku. Mereka memandang Changmin tidak percaya, dan aku melirik Jaejoong yang sedang menganggukan kepalanya.

**'DEG'**

Aku tidak bisa bergerak, seakan kaki ini ada yang menariknya agar aku tak kesana. Ku pegang dada kiriku.. sakit.. sakit sekali.. aku membendung dan menahan air mataku yang ingin keluar. Umma.. bukankah kau pernah bilang jika dia itu adalah milikku? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa pada kenyataannya seperti ini umma..? tidak terasa air mata yang aku bendung tadi jatuh begitu saja.

_"Can't I Love you Kim Jaejoong?"_ tak terasa hanya kata – kata itu yang hanya bisa keluar dari mulutku.

* * *

**Author pov~**

Yunho membalikan tubuhnya, ia melangkah menjauhi meja yang ditempati oleh Jaejoong dengan sangat lemas dan tentunya kecewa. Langkahnya tertuju pada halaman sekolah yang luas nan indah. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah rindangnya pohon, matanya menatap kosong kedepan, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Membayangkan sosok Jaejoong seorang saja bisa membuat pikirannya kacau seperti ini.

_"Disini memang sangat tenang Jae.. pantas kau selalu kesiini jika pikiranmu sedang kacau.."_

ucap Yunho sendiri yang berbicara pada angin yang berhembus. _Apa kau tahu Jae? Sebenarnya, tanpa Kau ketahui, mata Yunho selalu mengikuti arah kau melangkah_.

Lalu, perlahan lahan ia memejamkan mata musangnya. Terlihat air mata lolos dari matanya.

**Flashback**

14 tahun yang lalu.. tepatnya 30 April 1995..

.

.

.

_"Umma... Yunnie mau diajak kemana?"_ tanya Yunho kecil kepada umma-nya

_"Kita akan pergi ketempat teman umma sayang... dan melihat tunanganmu disana"_ jawab umma Jung dengan lembut sambil merangkul anaknya ke pelukannya

_"Teman umma..? tunangan? Tunangan itu apa umma? Yunnie tidak tau.."_ ucap Yunho bingung sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

_"Tunangan itu sepasang kekasih yang sudah terikat"_

_"Cudah telikat?"_

_"Eumm.."_

_"Umma mau jika Yunnie sudah besar, Yunnie menikah dengan orang itu"_

_"Maksud umma anaknya Kibum Ahjumma?"_

_"Ne.."_

"_Tapikan Yunnie belum tau ciapa dia umma.."_ ucap Yunho kepada Umma-nya

"_Hihihi... kau ini lucu sekali Yunnie.. nanti lihat saja yaa, pasti Yunnie suka.."_ ucap umma Jung sambil mencubit pipi Yunho dengan lembut.

_"Hmn.. umma bikin Yunnie penacalan aja niich.."_

_"Pokoknya kalau sudah sampai anak umma ini harus terlihat sangat tampan ne?"_

_"Aku kan cudah tampan cekali umma~"_ ucap Yunho sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

_"Hihihi... ne.. ne.. Yunnie itu anak umma yang paaalliiinngg tampan"_ ucap umma Jung sambil mengemudikan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan

_"Umma... Yunnie tidul dulu yaa.. macih nguancuk nich umma"_

_"Nee.. nanti kalau sudah sampai, umma akan membangunkan Yunnie"_

.

.

Yunho kecil mengusap matanya dengan sedikit kasar, sedikit demi sedikit ia membuka matanya.

_"Umma.. kita cudah campai belum cihh?"_ ucap Yunho yang masih sedikit mengantuk.

_"Eh.. anak umma yang paling tampan sedunia sudah bangun.."_

_"eumm"_ jawab Yunho

_"Sebentar lagi kita sampai.. itu dia rumahnya sayang" _ucap Umma Jung sambil meunjuk rumah besar dan bisa dibilang simple

_"Mana? Mana?"_

_"Nah.. ini dia.."_

Seakan sudah hafal mobil umma Jung, Security dirumah itu pun langsung membukakan pintu gerbang untuk mereka.

_"Annyeong.. Nyonya Jung.."_ sapa ramah sang Security kepada umma Jung.

_"Ne.. Annyeong Yesung-shhi.. gomawo ne?"_

_"Ne.. tidak usah dipikirkan Nyonya Jung, Nyonya Kim sudah menunggumu didalam"_

_"Ah.. ne.."_ balas Umma Jung sambil memperlihatkan senyumannya.

.

.

.

_"Yunho sayang.. ayo kita turun.. teman umma sudah menunggu didalam"_ ucap umma Jung sambil mengusap kepala putra semata wayangnya itu.

_"Ne.. Umma.. Yunho mau lapihin lambut Yunho dulu.. biar tampan"_

_"Hihihi... ne.. ne.."_

_"Nah, cudah celecai umma.. ayo kita kelual"_ ucap Yunho kecil kepada ummanya sambil membuka pintu mobil.

Umma Jung dan anaknya itu pun hendak memasuki rumah yang mereka tuju. Tampak Namja Cantik menyambut mereka dengan senyumannya yang manis.

_"Annyeong Kibum-sshi.."_ sapa namja pemilik rumah tersebut

_"Jungsoo annyeong..."_ jawab Umma Jung

_"Omo.. apa ini Yunho-mu Kibum-sshi?"_ tanya-nya

_"Ne.. ini uri Yunho.."_

_"Sayang.. cepat ucapkan salam pada bibi Jungsoo"_

_"Annyeong Ahjumma.."_ ucap Yunho dengan memperlihatkan senyumnya.

_"Yunho annyeong.. Omo.. lihat anakmu tampan sekali kibum-sshi"_

_"Iya dong Ahjumma.. kan Yunho milip sama Appa-nya Yunho"_ jawab Jung kecil

_"Hihihii... kamu lucu sekali sayang"_

_"Yunho tidak lucu ahjumma.. Yunho itu tampan.."_

_"ahh.. ne.. ne.. Yunho tampaaannn sekali"_

Tiba – tiba sosok Namja mungil, cantik dengan kulitnya yang pucat, bibir ranumnya yang seperti cherry, dan mata _doe-eyes_ nya datang dan menghampiri kibum. Yunho yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan dunia-nya sendiri, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sosok Namja Mungil itu. _"Cantik Cekali.."_ ucap Yunho pelan sambil membulatkan matanya dengan mulutnya yang terbuka.

Kata – kata yang Yunho sangat pelan.. tetapi sang Umma Jung dapat mendengar apa yang putranya katakan tadi.

_"Umma.. bantu Joongie ambilkan buku celita di rak itu dong.. joongie ga nyampe nich umma"_ ucap Namja mungil itu kepada sang Umma.

_"Tunggu sebentar ya Joongie.. ada teman umma nih.. sabar ne?"_

_"Umma.."_ ucap namja manis itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_"Cinih.. Yunnie bantu, dimana buku celitanya?"_

_"di cituh.._ "

ucap namja mungil itu sambil tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah rak buku dan tangan kirinya menarik tangan Yunho. Perlakuan namja mungil itu sontak membuat Yunho merasakan perasaan aneh. Perasaan yang membuat jantung Yunho berdegup tidak seperti biasanya dan terlihat semburat merah tipis dipipi Yunho.

_"Itu.. di cituh.. tolong ambilkan ne?" _Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan namja mungil tersebut tersadar dari lamunannya.

_"Dimana?"_

_"Itu.. dicituh.."_

_"Oh ini.." _

tangan Yunho berusaha untuk mengambil buku yang ditunjuk oleh namja mungil itu. Tapi apa daya? Memang tinggi badannya belum cukup untuk menggapai buku itu.

_"Ah.. tidak campai.."_

_"Gimana dong.. Joongie mau baca buku itu.."_ muka namja itu terlihat kecewa

Dilihat ada sebuah kursi didekat rak oleh Yunho. Yunho pun mendorong kursi itu dan mendekatkannya ke rak buku.

_"Pegangin ya kulcinya.. yang kuat, bial buku celitanya bica ku ambilin"_

_"Ne.."_ Yunho pun menaiki kursi itu dengan pelan – pelan. Yunho meraih buku cerita yang diminta sang namja mungil itu.

_"Ini dapat.."_ Namja mungil itu melepaskan pegangannya dari kursi yang dinaiki Yunho.

_"Mana cinih.."_ ucap namja Mungil itu kepada Yunho sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

Yunho menjatuhkan buku itu tepat di tangan namja mungil itu. Ketika Yunho hendak turun,kursi yang dinaikinya tersebut goyang, lalu ia pun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

_"Awas!"_

_"Ahhh!"_ jerit namja mungil itu.

Yunho pun terjatuh, Yunho dan namja mungil itu memejamkan matanya secara refleks. Kini posisi Yunho berada diatas namja mungil itu sambil menumpu tubuhnya dengan kaki dan tangannya sehingga tidak terlalu menindih namja mungil dihadapannya itu.

_'Apa ini? Kok kenyal, basah? Lasanya... lembut, ani.. manis..'_ gumam Yunho didalam hatinya dengan mata yang masih tertutup. Perlahan – lahan ia membuka matanya, betapa terkejutnya dia dengan apa yang terjadi. Yah.. mungkin kalian sudah menebaknya, Yunho tidak sengaja mencium bibir cherry namja mungil itu dengan bibirnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian, namja mungil itu pun membuka matanya dan tidak jauh berbeda terkejutnya dengan Yunho. Ketika mata _Doe-eyes_ itu menatap mata Yunho, Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya langsung membangunkan dirinya.

"_Mian... neo Gwenchana?"_

_"Eum.. Nae gwenchana"_ Jawab namja mungil itu gugup yang diselingi semburat merah pada pipinya.

_"Apa ada yang cakit?"_

_"Aniyo.." _ucap namja mungil itu kepada Yunho

_"Neo gwenchana?"_ tanya-nya kepada Yunho

_"Ne.. naneun Gwenchana.."_

_"Cini aku bantu bedili.."_ ucap Yunho sambil merangkul pinggang ramping namja didepannya itu

_"Eum.." _Keheningan terlihat jelas disana.

_"Omo! Kalian sangat lucu sayang..."_ Ucap Umma Kim kepada kedua namja kecil itu.

_"Umma.."_ Ucap namja mungil itu

_"Loh.. Umma kok juga ada dicini? Itu kameranya buat apa umma?"_ tanya Yunho polos.

_"Ini?"_ sambil menunjukkan kamera yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

_"Eum.."_

_"Tadi kalian itu sangat serasi loh sayang.."_ Ucap kedua Umma tersebut dengan semangat.

_"Apanya yang selaci umma?"_ tanya Jung kecil

_"Ini loh.."_ unjuk Umma Jung sambil mengunjukkan gambar yang ada dilayar kameranya.

Mata Yunho dan namja mungil itu membulat. Terlihat Yunho sedang mencium bibir ranum namja itu dengan mulus. Ya.. sontak membuat mereka memperlihatkan rona merah diwajahnya.

"_Kibum ahjumma.. mianhae.. maafkan Yunnie.. tadi itu.."_ belum sempat melanjutkan kata – katanya, Umma Kim memotong

_"Kau sudah keterlaluan Yunnie.."_dengan nada yang dibuat marah tapi tidak bisa.

_"Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu.."_ lanjut Umma Kim

_"Tanggung jawab apa ahjumma?"_

_"Kau harus menjadi mempelai dari putraku nanti"_ Mata Yunho membelalak tidak percaya.

_"Maksud ahjumma?"_

_"Yunho harus menjadi suami dari anak ahjumma, arraso?"_ Yunho melirik kearah umma-nya.

Ummanya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum jahil. Nampak jelas bukannya malah terbebani malah Yunho senang luar biasa.

_"Maksud ahjumma, dia.."_

sambil menujuk namja mungil disampingnya yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan rona merah diwajahnya. Umma Kim hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawabannya.

_"Kalau begitu caja mah Yunho mau ahjumma.. masa ada yang nolak kalau diculuh nikah cama dia.. kan dia cantik.."_ Jawab Yunho dengan semangat.

Tiba – tiba Yunho menghentikan perkataannya dengan menutup mulutnya sendiri. _'Oppss'_ sepertinya ada yang tidak sengaja mengucapkan sesuatu disini.

Umma Kim dan Umma Jung hanya tertawa kecil.

_"Kalau umur Joonggie sudah 18 tahun.. kau harus menikahinya, Arra?"_

_"Ne!~" _jawab Yunho antusias.

_"Kalau begitu kalian mainlah ditaman.. umma dan umma-mu ingin membicarakan pernikahan kalian"_ Ucap Umma Jung yang akhirnya buka mulut.

_"Ne umma/Ahjumma.."_ Ucap kedua namja kecil itu serempak.

_"daahh.. sana main"_ Ucap kedua umma itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya ditaman, terlihat dua ayunan yang kosong dengan dikelilingi bunga sakura.

_"Ayo duduk dicini.. acik loh.."_ ajak namja manis itu

_"Iya.."_ jawab Yunho senang

Angin berhembus lembut,

_"Namamu ciapa?"_ ucap Yunho membuka pembicaraan.

_"Aku?"_

_"Ne.."_

_"Kim Jaejoong imnida.. tapi kamu bica memanggil aku Joongie"_

_"Joongie? Kim Jaejoong? Namamu itu cangat indah.. sama seperti olangnya"_ Jaejoong tersipu malu.

_"Kau Yunnie kan?"_

_"Eumm.."_ jawab Yunho

"_Umma-ku banyak belcelita tentangmu"_ Lanjut Jaejoong lagi

_"Benalkah?"_

_"Eumm.."_

_"Joongie.." panggil Yunho_

_"Ne?"_

_"Apa aku tampan?"_ pertanyaan itu membuat Jaejoong Tersedah oleh saliva-nya sendiri

_"Ne? Ahh.. Yunho-hyung itu taammppaann cekali.. hehe"_

_"Kamu juga cantik"_

_"Aku ini namja.. bagaimana bica aku cantik?"_ ucap Jaejoong sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mengeluarkan aegyeo-nya.

_"Hehehe.."_

_"Joongie.."_ panggil Yunho lagi

_"Ne?"_

_"Kamu halus menungguku campai kita becal nanti yaa.."_

_"Haa?"_ Tanya Jaejoong tidak mengerti.

_"Iya.. yang boleh jadi cuami Joongie hanya boleh Yunho yaa"_

_"N-nne.. "_

_"Shiro.. Joongie harus beljanji sama Yunnie.."_

_"Ne.. Joongie Janji.. Kalau nanti Joongie cudah becal bakalan nikahnya cama Yunie doang"_

_"Mana Jali kelingkingnya?"_ Yunho pun menarik lengan Jaejoong lalu mengalungkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Jaejoong.

_"Joongie.."_ panggil Yunho

_"Kita pindah yuk.."_

_"Kenapa? Emangnya dicini ga acik?"_

_"Bukan.. dicini acik, tapi cucah cekali"_

_"Cucah apa Yunnie?"_

bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong, Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk mengikutinya sampai mereka terhenti rindangnya pohon.

_"Ayo duduk dicini"_ ajak Yunho.

_"eumm.."_ Yunho dan Jaejoong pun duduk dibawah rindangnya pohon

_"Tadi kata Yunnie cucah cekali.. cucah ngapain Yunnie?"_ menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Yunho.

_"Cini-cini.."_ ucap Yunho sambil menepuk pelan bahunnya yang menempel pada bahu Jaejoong.

_"Ngapain?"_ ucap Jaejoong polos,Yunho merangkul kepala Jaejoong dengan sangat lembut ke bahunya dan menempelkan kepalanya di kepala Jaejoong yang bersandar di bahunya.

_"Ini.. Tadi itu cucah cekali kalau begini.."_ Yunho menjawab

_"Eumm.."_ jawab Jaejoong seadanya karena menahan rasa senang yang berlebihan atas perlakuan Yunho kepadanya saat ini.

Lalu mereka menutup mata mereka dan terlelap kedalam mimpi.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik mereka lalui, menit demi menit mereka lupakan, jam demi jam mereka tidak rasakan. Terlihat langit sudah redup, bertanda sembentar lagi matahari segera terbenam.

_"Eumm..."_ perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya, dilihatnya warna langit yang sudah berubah.

_"Yunnie..."_ ucap Jaejoong sambil berusaha membangunkan Yunho dengan menepuk nepuk bahunya.

_"Yunniee.."_ Ucap Jaejoong lagi, tidak ada reaksi dari Yunho

_"Yunnie.. bangun.. liat.. cudah cole, nanti umma malah.."_ masih tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

Merasa sebal karna yang dibangunkan tidak terbangun bangun, Jaejoong merubah posisinya kedepan Yunho dan mendekatkannya wajahnya ke arah wajah Yunho, berharap dengan begini ia bisa membangunkan Yunho.

_"Yun..."_

**'CHUP'**

Kata – kata Jaejoong terhenti, tidak.. lebih tepatnya bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Yunho. Ya.. sebenarnya Yunho sudah bangun terlebih dahulu dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong,entah apa yang ada yang dipikirkan Jung kecil itu. Jaejoong pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Yunho, terlihat semburat merah dipipi Jaejoong.

_"Yunniee..."_

_"Cah.. ayo kita pulang"_ ucap Yunho semangat sambil merangkul tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya pulang ke dalam rumah.

_"Ommo.. Anak umma kemana saja seharian?"_ ucap Umma Jung

_"Dari taman umma"_ jawab Yunho

_"Kalian melakukan permainan apa saja di taman?"_ tanya umma Jung. Yunho terdiam, Jaejoong terlihat sangat malu dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan calon ibu mertuanya itu.

_"Biarkan saja Bummie.."_ Ucap Umma Kim sambil memotong sayuran untuk makan malam.

_"Bersihkan tubuh kalian dulu ne.. sebelum makan malam, umma sudah siapkan handuk dan pakaian untuk kalian"_ Ucap Umma Jung kepada malaikat kecilnya itu,

_"Ne.. Umma/Ahjumma"_ ucap pasangan cilik ini.

.

.

.

_"Ahjumma.. macakannya enak cekali.."_ ucap Yunho kepada Umma Kim

_"Ne.. Joongie juga bisa masak loh Yunnie.."_ ucap umma Kim.

_"Joongie bica macak juga cepelti ahjumma?"_ tanya Yunho kepada orang disebelahnya. Merasa namanya terpanggil, Jaejoong akhirnya angkat bicara,

_"Masakan Umma lebih enak"_

_"Ani.. jika cudah becal nanti Joongie ga boleh macakin namja yang lain macakan Joongie ne? Yang halus makan macakan Joongie halus Cuma boleh Cuma Yunnie seorang, arra?"_

_"Ne.. Yunnie"_

Kini terlihat calon keluarga baru itu makan malam dengan santai dan muncul suasana kekeluargaan disana. Tawa.. canda.. semuanya terlihat bahagia tak terkeculi Yunho, dia sangat senang hari ini.

Tidak terasa hari sudah semakin larut, dan umma Jung dan Jung junior harus pulang.

_"Umma.. tidak bisakah kita menginap cehali caja? Cekali ini caja.."_ ucap Yunho mengeluarkan jurus aegyeo-nya yang selalu gagal.

_"Iya, Bummie.. tidak bisakah kau menginap disini saja terlebih dahulu? Hari sudah semakin larut, lagi pula Kangin sedang tugas di Inggris.. jadi kau bisa bebas disini.. ne?"_ rayu sahabatnya yang tak lain adalah Joongsoo.

_"Terimakasih atas tawarannya Soo-ah.. tapi aku benar – benar harus pulang malam ini. Ada urusan penting yang harus ku selesaikan"_ jawab Kibum

_"Ah.. ne.. baiklah, aku tak akan memaksa jika itu mau mu.. tapi kau harus berhati – hati dijalan, Arraso?!"_

_"Ne.. terimakasih Soo-ah"_ ucap kibum sambil memeluk sahabatnya.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong sendu, sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin pulang.. tapi ia tahu, jika umma-nya sudah berkata demikian berarti kecil harapan untuk mendapatkan toleransi.

_"Kapan – kapan kita ketemu lagi ne? Jangan lupakan janji kita juga, Arra?"_ ucap Yunho kepada Jaejoong

_"Ne.."_ ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan kecewa melihat Yunho yang sudah ingin pulang.

_"Annyeong Joongie.. Annyeong Jungsoo-ah" _ucap Umma Jung

_"Annyeong Joongie.."_ ucap sendu Yunho

_"Annyeong Yunnie.. Bummie.."_ ucap Umma Kim.

_"Annyeong Yunnie.. janji ya kita akan bertemu lagi"_ ucap lembut Jaejoong kepada Yunho.

_"Ne.. MyBooJaejoongie"_ Ucap Yunho tersenyum dengan sangat tulus. Umma Jung sendiri baru tahu jika putranya itu bisa tersenyum dengan sangat tampan.

Jaejoong menatap kepergian Yunho dengan sendu. Mobil Jung itu melaju dengan pelan, hingga pada akhirnya mobil itu tidak terlihat lagi dari sudut pandang Jaejoong.

.

.

_"Umma?"_ panggil Yunho

_"Eum?"_ jawab umma Jung

_"Kita akan kecana lagi ne?"_ lanjutnya

_"Ommo, kau ini.. sudah rindu sama Joongie yaa? Padahalkan baru 5 menit yang lalu kita pergi dari rumahna sayang.."_ jawab umma Jung sambil tersenyum

_"Ne.."_ jawab Yunho sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menatap sepatu yang ia pakai.

_"Tidak usah khawatir sayang.. __**Umma Janji akan menjadikkannya milikmu**__ sayang.."_ ucap umma Jung.

_"Benelan ya umma.. pokoknya ga boleh ada yang jadi cuami Joongie selain Yunnie!"_ ucap Yunho menegaskan.

"_Nee.. "_ ucap Umma Jung.

.

.

.

...3 Bulan kemudian...

Yunho menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Bukan.. Bukan karena petir atau badai, ia menutup telinganya karena Kedua orangtuanya sedang bertengkar hebat. Sekelintas ia mendengar percakapan orang tuanya,

_"Siapa dia?!"_

_"Siapa?! Jawab aku Siwon-sshi!"_

_"Siapa perempuan itu hah?!"_

_"Aku selingkuh dengannya! Kau puas?"_

_"Kalau begitu tinggalkan dia.. mari kita jalin hubungan yang harmonis dari ulang lagi yeobo.."_

_"Tidak bisa"_

_"MOW?! Kenapa tidak bisa?"_

_"Karena dia memiliki anakku"_

_"Kau! Aku salah memilihmu sebagai pasangan sehidup sematiku Siwon-sshi"_

Tiba – tiba **'PLAAKK'** Appa Jung menampar istrinya dengan sangat kasar. Umma Jung yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap suaminya itu segera mengambil kunci mobil dan menarik Yunho kedalam mobil. Ditanjapnya gas mobil dengan sangat keras sehingga mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan 150 lebih.

Yunho yang ketakutan dengan sikap ummanya hanya bisa memegang pintu mobil dengan kencang. Umma Jung sekarang sedang dipenuhi emosi. Tetapi ia lupa ada tikungan tajam dijalan yang dilewatinya. Tiba – Tiba **'BRRUUUKK'** mobil umma Jung tersebut menabrak pohon dan mobil itu terguling ke jurang yang curam.

_"AAKKHHH! UUMMAAA!"_ panggil Yunho, ia sangat ketakutan.

Umma Jung memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu dengan erat. Benturan dari mobil itu sangat keras, sehingga membuat mereka terpental keluar dari mobil. Umma Jung kembali menarik Yunho kedalam pelukannya, yang terpikir olehnya hanya Yunho seorang. _'Ya Tuhan.. selamatkanlah anakku ini, maafkan aku sudah bertindak seperti ini.. jika kau mau ambil nyawaku.. ambil saja nyawaku ini tuhan.., tapi selmatkanlah anakku dari perbuatan dosaku ini'_ doa Umma Jung dalam hatinya.

Hingga akhirnya tubuh dan sedikit kepala Umma Jung itu menghantam perbatasan daerah yang dindingnya terbuat dari beton, ditubuhnya itu mengalir darah segar.. darah.. ada dimana – mana. Tetapi keajaiban yang sungguh luar biasa, anak semata wayangnya tidak terluka sama sekali, hanya sedikit goresan pada lengannya. Umma Jung terlukai lemas, tidak bisa bergerak.. untuk bernafas pun susah.

_"UMMA!"_ Teriak Yunho

_"Hiks.. hiks.. umma.. umma kenapa?"_ mendekati umma Jung sambil menggenggam tangannya.

_"u-ummaa t-tiddak aappa – aappa Yunniie s-sayangg"_ ucap Umma Jung tersenyum dengan paksa.

_"Bohong! Umma bohong.. hikkss.. kenapa ada dalah dali kepala umma?"_ air mata Yunho mulai turun seiring dengan darah yang keluar dari kepala Umma Jung.

_"A-anni.. n-naae g-gwenchana Yunniee-ahh.."_ ucap Umma Jung mengelak

_"Umma.. hikss.. hikss.."_

_"Y-yunnie.."_ panggil Umma Jung

_"Eum?"_

_"J-jikkaa u-umma t-tidak ada.. uhuk! Yunnie berjanji ya pada umma.. jika Yunnie akan menjadi anak yang baik.. ne?"_ ucap Umma Jung, terlihat ia terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

_"Umma bicala apa? Yunnie tidak mengelti.. hikkkss.. hikkss.."_ ucap Yunho sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

_"Yunnie.. tolong dengarkan umma sayang.."_ Umma Jung mengusap kepala sampai pipi Yunho.

_"Shiro! Kita akan celalu belcama umma.. hiikkss.. Yunnie ingin dipelnikahan Yunnie nanti umma ada.. hiikss.. campai Yunni jadi kakek – kakek.. hikkss.. Yunnie mau umma celalu dicamping Yunnie!" ucap Yunho teriak sambil memejamkan matanya"_

_"Tidak bisa begitu sayang.. semua orang akan kembali kepada yang diatas.."_ ucap Umma-nya lemah.

_"Umma.."_

_"J-janji s-sama umma, k-kau akan mencari Joongie dan hanya menikah dengannya ne?" umma Jung mengingatkan._

_"Ne.. apapun hikkss.. untuk umma.. hikkss.."_

_"Yunnie Sayang.."_

_"Ne.. hiikkss.. Umma..?"_

_"Jadi anak yang baik, pintar, suka menolong orang ne? Agar Yunnie punya banyak teman.."_

_"Iya.. hikkss.. Umma.."_

_"Yunnie.. maaf jika umma berkata – kata kasar dengan Appa-mu.. dihadapanmu, jangan salahkan Appa dengan hal ini ne?"_

_"Ne.. hikss.. umma.."_

_"Jung Yunho.."_ terlihat umma Jung semakin melemas

_"Ne.. Umman hikkss.. ?"_

_"Saranghae.."_ Yunho menangis terdiam

_"Saranghae Jung Yunho.."_

_"Jongmal Sarangahe Umma"_ Ucap Yunho sambil memeluk ummanya.

_"Saranghae.. Uri Yunnie"_ sambil merangkul anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sampai akhirnya, umma Jung menutup matanya sambil tersenyum dan.. tidak terdengar lagi deru nafas umma Jung, tangannya dingin, wajahnya berubah menjadi putih pucat.

_"Umma..."_ panggil Yunho sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari umma-nya tersebut.

_"Umma.."_ Kali ini Yunho mencoba mengguncang tubuh Umma Jung pelan. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari.. tidak ada lagi nafas yang umma-nya hembuskan.

_"Umma.. Shiro.. jangan Tinggalkan Yunho sendirian umma.. hiksss.."_

_"UMMMAAA!"_

Yunho mendekatkan dikrinya dengan umma-nya, pikirannya kosong.. hanya menatap lurus kedepan. Memposisikan dirinya terlentang sama dengan ibunya, ia merangkul umma-nya dengan lembut, membelai rambut umma-nya, mencium kening umma-nya, menghirup aroma tubuh umma-nya walaupun tercanpur bau darah. Memeluk umma-nya untuk terakir kali. Tidak lama kemudian para polisi dan masyarakat sekitar mendatanginya.

.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Jung sudah mengetahui kecelakaan yang menimpa istri dari Jung Siwon, termasuk Siwon sendiri.

_"KRRIIINNGGG!"_ suara telpon berbunyi.

_"Biar saya saja yang mengangkatnya Temin-sshi"_ ucap Tuan Jung kepada Maid-nya.

_"Hallo.. apa benar ini rumah Jung Siwon?"_

_"Ne.. saya sendiri.."_

_"Apa yang terjadi pada uri Kibum won-ahh?"_

_"Joongsoo-shi?"_

_"Nee.. hikkss.. apa yang terjadi padanya.."_

_"Menurut keterangan polisi ia mobil yang dikendarai Kibum menghantam pohon lalu masuk ke jurang"_

_"Aigoo.. mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Hikss.. hikkss.."_

_"Apa benar dia sudah meninggal Siwon-sshi?"_

_"Ne.."_

_"Bagaimana dengan Yunho?"_

_"Dia juga sudah meninggal"_

_"Hikss.. padahal aku dan Kibum sudah menjodohkan putramu dengan putraku.. hikss.."_

_"Jika itu mau mu.. kau bisa menjodohkan anakmu dengan Jung Changmin.."_

_"MOW?! Siapa itu Siwon-sshi.."_

_"Dia anakku.."_

**_'Tttuuuuuuuttttt...'_** telpon terputus.

Tidak lama kemudian datanglah sosok Yunho dari pintu depan. Siwon terkejut, ia pikir Yunho sudah meninggal bersama Umma-nya.

_"Appa... Hikss.."_ Panggil Yunho ke arah ayahnya.

_"Yunho-ah.. kau selamat?"_ tanya siwon terkejut, dan Yunho menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

_"Appa... Umma.. hikss.."_

_"Tenanglah Yunho-ah.. ada Appa disini"_ jawab Siwon sambil memangku anaknya.

_"Yeobbo.. siapa yang dat..."_ ucap sosok namja berparas rupawan terpotong setelah melihat siapa yang datang.

_"Appa.. dia siapa?"_ sambil menunjuk namja tersebut.

_"Dia umma-mu yang baru nee.."_ ucap Tuan Jung kepada anaknya

_"MOW?! Appa.. umma balu meninggal.. kenapa.. hikkss.. hikss"_

_"Jangan menangis Yunho.."_ sosok namja cilik yang tak kalah tampan dengannya mendekati Yunho.

_"Kau ciapa?!"_ tanya Yunho Kaget

_"Namaku Changmin.. cekalang aku adalah adikmu nee.."_ ucap Changmin tesenyum.

Yunho menangis dalam diam, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

**FLASHBACK END**

_"Kim Jaejoong.. tidak bisa kah kau menungguku sebentar lagi.. apa kau sudah melupakanku?" _ucap Yunho sambil menutupi matanya dengan lengannya, menahan air mata yang beberapa kali lolos dari matanya. Sakit.. pedih.. ketika mengingat masa lalu yang pahit itu

_"Jung Changmin.. tidak puaskah kau merebut kebahagiaan dari Appa-ku? Kenapa kau mengambil Jaejoong juga? Tidak puas kah enggkau?"_ ucap Yunho sambil menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

_"Nyonya.. ini data yang kemarin kau cari"_ ucap Hyukjae, Buttler terpecaya keluarga Kim.

_"Dari semua data yang saya dapat mengenai Jung Yunho, dapat disimpulkan bahwa ia adalah putra sulung dari Jung Siwon dan Jung Kibum, ahli waris yang sah atas semua harta yang dimiliki Jung Siwon. Tetapi Jung Siwon sendiri yang telah mengubah ahli warisnya menjadi Jung Changmin.. dan ia belum meninggal seperti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jung Siwon dahulu. Mengenai yang lain anda bisa melihat dari berkas – berkas tersebut"_ ucap Hyukjae

_"Terimakasih Hyuk Jae.. kerjamu bagus.. kembali ketempatmu"_ Ucap Umma Kim

_"Baik Nyonya"_ Sosok HyukJae tidak terlihat lagi dari pandangan umma Kim

"_Yunho.. ternyata benar kau Yunho yang dahulu.. dan Changmin.. pasti dia adalah putra dari seseorang yang menyebabkan runtuhnya pernikahan Siwon dan Kibum"_

_"Kita lihat saja Jung Siwon.. kau akan mendapatkan karma karena telah membohongiku" _Ucap Umma Kim dengan dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

To Be Countinued


End file.
